


I wouldn't throw me a BONE if I were you

by Golden_Nightengale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Reader, Both Platonic and Romantic, Curvy Reader, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Error is a bit of a dick, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Blood, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Multi, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Papyrus is baby, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Has Dark Humor, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has vitiligo, Reader-Insert, Relationship tags will be added later, Soulmates, all papyrus' are baby, bad puns are inevitable, cuddles are a must, except edge, fear of strings, got thighs for days, hes big af, his name is teddy and hes a good boy, inspired by other fic, just a few deer, lots of flirting, lots of physical affection, might get worse, not teddy though, please be nice to me, reader can and will crush you with her thighs, reader has a doggo, reader hoards shinies, reader is LOUD, reader is a kickboxer, reader is a professional dancer, reader is african-american, reader is just not having any of this, reader is lowkey feral, reader is smug and not sorry, slight racism, this is gonna be a wild ride, trust is built, we'll see, will probably stab someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Nightengale/pseuds/Golden_Nightengale
Summary: The stares follow you wherever you go. Judgment and Hatred are what greeted you when you were younger, a small child who looked nothing like her parents. It was clear that you were nothing but a mutation, a defect in their brood. As the years passed by you eventually got sent away, given your own car and bank account but forbidden from ever returning to your so-called “parents.”But that’s okay. Who needs parents anyway? You’ve just gained the most loving family you could ever ask for, no bones about it!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. Lost to the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams do come true! And more!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869746) by [Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289). 



> Hello everyone and welcome to my very first fanfic! I really enjoyed the works of others but never found characters I really bonded with, so I made this! 
> 
> I will try to update this when I can, but until then please enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

This is it. Today is the day. You are finally living on your own. After years of belittling and distance from your parents, you finally managed to save up enough to buy a house. It may be a little stranded in the middle of the woods, but you didn’t mind. Just meant you won’t have to worry about neighbors coming to bother you. It even gave your dog Teddy enough room to run around for hours. Teddy was a Great Dane and Irish Wolfhound mix, so he was a pretty big ass dog. You’ve had him for a couple years now and have become so dependent on him it was honestly scary. He recently got finished training to be your personal guard dog, but you know how much he loves deer hunting with you. You won’t even try to think of how life would be without him. You were cut from your thoughts by the sound of the moving truck leaving, its tires squeaking loudly.

“Well, I guess we better get started then Teddy,” you sighed, Teddy, barking in reply. This was gonna be tough. They didn’t even put your stuff near the door! Mumbling insults, you picked up a couple of the lightest boxes and began moving them inside, being careful not to drop any. It had some pretty important things in there after all! 

A good 2 hours later and you feel like you walked 5 miles uphill with a boulder strapped to your neck. Ugh, why did you have to bring so many crystals? Not even your consoles were that heavy, and you didn’t even have that many to begin with! You never really played on them that often and you never bothered to buy the new consoles that kept coming out of the blue. Well except for the Switch, which you bought simply because it could play Undertale and Animal Crossing. You haven’t played Undertale in a while… You remember all the pictures you downloaded, the different fan-made AU battles, and the stories you’ve read. The bittybones universe was one of your favorites.

Back to moving! You can’t afford to get distracted, especially since you still need to figure out how you would set up your mountain of books and crystals. You began by putting away all your clothes in the bedroom, the comically large walk-in closet was a blessing for organizing all the seasonal clothes you bought. Teddy was let outside to go and explore the literal forest of a backyard. As you were putting away your jackets, a flash of gold caught your eye. You went over to look and a sense of nostalgia flooded over you.

“Hey, I haven’t seen this in years!” You shouted. “It's still soft too.” You buried your face in the fabric. It was a beautiful forest green, with golden accents along the trim of the hood, sleeves, pocket, and bottom edge. It was something your older sister gave you before she left for Egypt. Back then, it was so big you could swim in it, but now it looked like it could finally fit you properly. You didn’t even have to think twice, slipping the jacket over your head and practically melting over how warm it was. Not to mention that it was big enough to hide your hands perfectly!

You run over to the mirror and look at yourself. You still wonder where you got your looks from because you look nothing like your parents. You stare at yourself, looking at your thick, curly brown hair that reached your shoulders. You need to wash it soon since it tangles so much. You were pretty tall for a woman your age, a whopping 6’2 ft. of curves. Your legs were thick and muscled, strengthened from your training as a dancer and kickboxer. You looked down at your chest. Still had a ways to go in that department, remaining a B cup despite everything else growing bigger. You had hazel eyes, brown surrounding your pupil, and green specks everywhere else. You loved that they looked like the gems you tended to collect.

Your skin had to be your most striking feature. It was a golden olive hue, with white splotches that have been spreading since you were 10. Vitiligo, a disease in which pigment-producing cells die or stop functioning, creating pale patches all over the body. Most of it was on your arms and legs, but at some point, it started spreading to your face. You now had a large white spot over your right eye. 

You were always teased as a child. Called names like Bessie, cow, or even demon by some of the more religious adults in the community. You hated it. You hated THEM. Your parents never helped, which just made things worse. They told you it was to be expected with looks like yours. Even now, your parents never look at the things you have accomplished and only focus on your other siblings. The only comfort you got was from your elder sister, who took it upon herself to teach you how to fight and later on, taught you how to dance. Your brother also helped. He taught you how to sew and embroider clothes, and would sometimes hide little messages on the insides of your jackets. He even did it on this one; on the inner part of the hood was a little star that looked like it was made of emerald and amber. It was beautiful.

Now, look at you, opening your own studio, and teaching people how to dance. It was because of them that you started to like your skin just a little bit more, and now you feel even more confident than ever before. The trauma from your childhood still haunts you, but you’ve started to embrace it. At least, that's what your therapist says.

“I think a find like this deserves a lot more than to be rotting in some closet,” you joked. Smiling, you continued to put away the rest of your clothes and began placing all of your crystals around the bedroom, making it look like it came straight from a fantasy book’s description of a dragon’s den. A few hours in and the rumbling of your stomach finally grabbed your attention. “I guess I better eat something, huh? I wonder what I can make,” you mumbled, rubbing your stomach. You didn’t have enough time to buy proper food so instant noodles and potstickers should be enough, right? You really need to buy something decent.

You made your noodles and went to the living room, watching a few videos on your phone to pass the time. Eventually, Teddy came around to scratching on the door. Once you let him inside, you set up his food and water bowls and left him to eat while you finished cleaning. You only slightly resent your hoarding tendencies, since over half of your belongings consisted of shiny crystals, art supplies, and books. Because of that, it was taking you much longer than originally planned. When you looked outside, the sun was beginning to set.

“Alright Teddy, let’s go for a walk!” You called, grabbing his leash. He loved his long walks, and since you wanted to explore the area, you chose your tennis shoes instead of your usual slides. Since October started, the air has been cooling down much faster than you’re used to. It only got worse when the sun had set, and you felt lucky to have found your old jacket. It was really coming in handy. The forest around your house was beautiful. Large oak trees and mushrooms of every kind, and you even saw a fox with her kits. You stayed very still and even got a few pictures before they saw you and ran off.

Once you got home, you were exhausted. The trip here was tiring enough, topping it off with putting all your stuff away and an hour-long walk was a bit overkill. You felt gross, sweaty, and tired so you decided to take a shower and head to bed. You’d wash your hair tomorrow, it would take forever to dry and you couldn't see your hair dryer or diffuser anywhere. The bathroom was pretty big and even had a tub big enough for you to lay down in. Perfect, you wouldn’t have to call and get a custom one made! Talk about lucky savings. But sadly, you weren’t in the mood for a bath just yet so you used the built-in shower this time.

Once you were warm and slightly red-skinned, you got out, you put on a pair of underwear, knee-high socks, some shorts, and a big t-shirt and went to bed. You knew it would get chilly in the house since the floors were mostly made of wood. The only carpeted areas were the bedrooms and the living room. You double-checked to see if you set your alarm for tomorrow since you still needed to buy some more food. You called Teddy over to jump on the bed. Teddy always wanted to sleep with you when he was little, and that never changed. You felt safe when he was laying next to you. Reaching over, you placed a kiss on his head and whispered goodnight.

After turning off the lamp, you soon drifted into darkness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Weightless. 

You were floating, suspended within the ever-present darkness that surrounded you. It was warm yet cold, overbearing and confusing, yet familiar and kind. A memory that did not belong to you alone.

A voice calls your name. What does it want? It grows louder, more urgent. You open your eyes and try to find who is speaking. Its calls are getting frantic like it’s trying to warn you of something. You turn towards the sound and see a face. 

It’s getting closer. Who is that man? Why does he look so familiar? Is he okay? 

Questions are running through your head, but you say nothing. The man speaks to you once again.

“Child of man, you shouldn't be here. You must leave this place quickly," he warns. "Be careful, for one day the void will try to claim you as well.”

His voice felt like it was distorting space and time, and it sent shivers down your spine. He was right. You shouldn’t be here. But where were you?

He was even closer now. He looked familiar, like someone you’ve met before but you couldn’t remember from where. It was then that you realized something. 

He said the void would claim you if you stayed.

_You have to leave_. 

**_N O W!_ **

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


You woke up with a start, panting and grabbing at your sheets you tried to remember what just happened. A dream? You could still remember the way he spoke, haunting and foreboding. An event you shouldn’t have witnessed yet.

A cold, wet something touched your cheek and you turned to see Teddy. He was whining and pawing at your arms, his blue eyes were focused on yours. As you slowly began to calm down, you leaned over to hug him and bury your face in his fluffy chest.

“Thank you, Teddy. Sorry if I scared you, baby, I just had the strangest dream.” You yawned that last sentence out, now beginning to notice that your phone was going off. It was probably your alarm. Letting go, you turn to retrieve the offending device, turning it off with practiced ease. Guess its time to start the day.

You stretched as you removed the covers, sliding out of bed, and throwing on your slippers. You waddled over to your bathroom, looking in the mirror and almost screaming at what you saw. You were a mess! Your hair was sticking up all over the place and you had dark circles under your eyes.

‘Ugh, that was terrifying’ you thought to yourself, grabbing your toothbrush and toothpaste before going to work on your morning breath. Once you spat out the remaining water and mouthwash, you jumped in the shower after tossing your clothes into the hamper. You began to detangle your hair, letting your thoughts drift away.

‘Why did I have that dream?’ You pondered. ‘Was it a message? I don’t think anything bad is gonna happen, but what if it does? I felt like I knew that guy.’ You washed out your shampoo and comb conditioner through your now mid-back length hair. ‘I shouldn’t bother with it too much. Who knows what could happen.’ You scrubbed down your body with soap, taking the time to clean every inch. You decided to shave today, so you grabbed your razor, chafing balm, and sugar scrub and got to work. Once you were silky smooth and smelled like lavender and sweet fruit, you got out and wrapped yourself in a towel before getting to work on your hair. This was gonna take a while.

After what seemed like forever - it was only an hour - you were finally done raking your products through your hair and just needed to let it dry. In the meantime, you pulled out the mango butter your brother got you and started working it into your skin. It smelled absolutely divine, like fresh mangos and honey. You felt like a queen whenever you used this, and you were glad your brother made you like 20 lbs of the stuff. You could use this every day and it would still take a good couple of years to work through it all. God bless your little brother, you never knew how helpful homemade body products could be.

Since you were feeling better than before, you decided to dress yourself up a bit. You pulled out a matching pair of green silk undergarments and got out a set of black thigh highs and a garter belt. You placed them on the bed before walking into your closet and grabbing your favorite fur-lined tights (made with ethically collected fox fur and even had POCKETS!!) and a brown turtleneck. It looked pretty cold outside, and all you had was your green jacket to keep you warm. Might as well layer up. After getting dressed you walked out into the living room to see Teddy sitting in front of his food bowl wagging his tail and staring at you. He barked as if to say, “Took you long enough! I’m hungry!”

“Yes, yes, baby I know. Mommy always takes soo longgg,” you teased, laughing at how he seemed to get even more restless at you responding to his barking. Grabbing his bowl, you filled it with two scoops of his food and set it down. “Teddy, wait.” You ordered. He stood by your legs and looked up at you, waiting for the next command. “Ready… GO!” 

After giving the okay he practically flew to his bowl, flinging some kibble and kinda making a mess. You didn’t worry too much though, he was an enthusiastic eater and he never let any go to waste. Not even a crumb would remain in about five minutes. You then turned to make your own breakfast, deciding to go with some eggs and bacon. Oh, and toast! You can never go wrong with toast. While you were cooking you also set some water to boil. Coffee is good and all, but today you weren’t gonna do that much, so tea it is!

Once you got everything, you went straight to the dinner table. Sitting down, you took the time to review what needed to get done. You have to go shopping, clean upstairs, organize your books, and set up your TV and wifi. After you finished eating, you grabbed your plates, placed them in the sink, and called for Teddy for his morning walk. You were right to bundle up, it was freezing!

While going down one of the trails, Teddy began to growl at something in the distance. You began to smell the familiar tang of iron in the air, like rust and electricity. You gripped Teddy’s leash tighter, giving him a command and slowly letting him lead you to his target.

What the hell was that?

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Gears are Grinding

“SANS! GET UP, YOU LAZYBONES!” A voice shouted, reverberating throughout the once quiet house. A figure rose from his bed, rubbing his skull as he lazily grinned at his brother. “Alright bro, I’m up. You know how I’m always so **dead** -tired in the mornings,” Sans jokes. His grin widened when he saw the look of betrayal on his brother’s face, getting bigger as the taller skeleton began to scold him over the “INFURIATING NATURE” of his little pun.

Sans slowly rolled off his bed, ignoring the indignant sputtering of his raging brother. He was exhausted, that much was true. He knew that today was gonna be spent in his lab, again. Sans has finally made some progress, but something wasn’t quite right. The connection felt branched, like it was tied and tangled with way more than what he was able to comprehend. But he couldn’t back down now. 

Not without getting HIM back.

He could still feel his SOUL.

Lost, but alive.

“SINCE YOU ARE UP, YOU SHOULD GET YOURSELF DRESSED AND JOIN ME FOR BREAKFAST. I HAVE FINALLY MADE THE PERFECT MEATBALLS AND EGGS!” Papyrus announced, holding his head high and striking a pose. Meatballs and eggs, huh? This was gonna be interesting.

“Okay pap, I’ll be down in a minute. I wouldn't miss your cooking even if it **kills** me,” he chuckled. Papyrus’ offended squawk brought out another laugh from him, and he felt no regret even after his brother stomped out of the room. Welp. guess he better get dressed before Papyrus comes back to throw him downstairs again. He found his jacket, a clean shirt, and some pants and headed over to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing up, he got dressed and slipped his comb into one of his pockets before heading down to meet his brother. 

Once downstairs, he went straight for the table and took a seat. Almost immediately, Papyrus placed a plate in front of him and took his own seat across from his brother. The eggs looked pretty good, with small meatballs on top and a smattering of pasta sauce, and after taking a bite Sans was impressed by his brother’s improvement. It was better than it looked, that’s for sure.

“Wow Paps, you did great! In fact, it’s-” Sans was cut off by his brother, who gave him a look and growled.

“ **Sans Don’t You Dare Ruin My Breakfast** ,” Papyrus warned. As if that would stop him. 

“ **Egg-cellent!** ” With that, Sans busted out laughing while Papyrus groaned loudly and slammed his face into the table. 

The rest of the morning was spent listening to Papyrus’ plans on improving the working conditions at his new job. After monsters emerged on the surface a lot of things changed. Frisk was officially adopted by the royal family and now acted as the voice of monsters in society and monsters were given equal rights almost immediately. Alphys, now ex-royal scientist, was working hard to teach humans about monster biology and anatomy along with upgrading both human and monster technology. Mettaton was now the most popular fashion icon around the world, Grillby and Muffet teamed up and now own multiple restaurants, and Napstablook is constantly producing new hits in the music industry.

The royal guard was integrated into the police force and was even given their own special task force dubbed the Monster Justice Task Force (MJTF). Papyrus was now working on a school campus and was promoted to head of security, and when he comes home he always talks about how the students love him. Sans was so proud of his brother.

One would think that with all the acceptance government officials felt towards monsters that citizens would feel the same. That was far from true, and almost nobody was surprised when groups would form to protest against monsters. They were always quickly shut down and disbanded, but prejudice was still very much present in certain communities. Sans has had his fair share of encounters, and his magic still flares when he thinks of what they’ve said about his brother. But that could wait for another day.

“WELL BROTHER, I MUST GO TO WORK. I CAN’T POSSIBLY BE LATE WHEN I PROMISED MRS. TORIEL I’D HELP WITH HER MONSTER HISTORY CLASS!” Papyrus announced. He was dressed in his uniform, a warm blue coat and pants with red trim, and his signature red scarf wrapped around his neck. “Ok, paps, be safe,” Sans replied, hugging his brother before sending him out the door.

Now that he was alone, Sans could feel the weight of his exhaustion even more. He needed sleep, and he knew that, but how could he sleep when the magic seeping from the basement was practically screaming at him to finish what he started. He can work a little bit longer. Just one more step more, then he’ll sleep.

He climbed down the stairs and into the basement, slipping his lab coat on over his jacket. The air down here was humid, giving the atmosphere much more weight than it never needed. The machine was already powered on, its lights bright and blinking. ‘Huh, I thought I turned it off last night? I guess I didn’t’ He thought to himself, but merely brushed it off as his lack of sleep. Things are often forgotten when you’re running on a total of 12 hours of sleep a week.

Well, it’s time to get to work.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sans had found something.

A window of opportunity, but it was risky. He would have to risk tearing a paper-thin hole in the fabric of reality to do it. He hesitated. Could he really generate enough power to even attempt that? The Void is constantly shifting, which makes this whole process even harder. If he missed, who knows what he might bring into this universe? Hell, he might even be risking this timeline!

But this might be his only chance to bring back his family, to restore what they lost so many years ago. They would be together again. Papyrus would finally remember his face, and Sans would get to hear his voice. After Gaster was dragged into the Void, both he and Papyrus had forgotten very different features of their father. The nightmares they shared that year still haunt his memories.

He had to do this. But he needs to find a way to provide the machine enough power and magic to even begin thinking of attempting this. He could try and do what Gaster did with the core’s power control system, using his own blaster’s defected skull to act as a stabilizer. No, that only worked because the core’s main power source was the lava it was built in. Think Sans, THINK! He’s got all this scientific knowledge but can’t seem to get a damn coherent thought out of his near-empty skull.

Then it hit him. _Lightning!_ If he could somehow find a way to capture and contain the chaotic and overwhelmingly powerful energy produced by lightning then maybe, just maybe, it could work. But how would he go about doing it? Glass and plastic would melt due to high temperatures, metal is just asking to cause an explosion, and concrete would be too heavy and would also probably melt.

Sans was pacing around the room, his phalanges gripping his skull. Could he use magic to act as a container? If he did, he would need a lot more control than what he was capable of at the moment. His magic was weak from his lack of sleep, appetite, and practice but if he had the help he could pull it off. But he couldn’t ask Papyrus. He’s been scolded over and over to not mess with the machine, and even if it was for his own good Sans knew that was a promise he could never keep. Guess he’ll have to do this alone.

Stopping, Sans turned to look at his desk. It was a complete mess, with papers and empty cups littered around it, almost burying a small computer that had most definitely seen better days. He really needed to clean this place up, this was just getting ridiculous. Sans approached the desk and swept away a few papers, ignoring how they scattered along the ground and began another day of research. 

For the first time in a while, Sans felt like he was getting somewhere. He could feel his magic getting restless as if it too sensed a change in direction. One step closer to his goal, Sans was gonna give everything he had into his hypothesis. He couldn’t fail. Not again.

Sans was feeling DETERMINED.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Ivy and Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, we finally choose to bring it home! A treasure just for you!
> 
> But today comes with a little trouble in the market.

You approached the object, curiosity getting the best of you. You didn’t know what you stumbled upon, but you had a feeling it was something you were definitely bringing home. It was a machine of some sort, no bigger than the standard trash bin. It was horribly rusted and had vines growing from the cracks in its metal shell, and from what you could tell it was partially buried in the dirt. It was leaning up against an old birch tree, which was dangerously close to spearing the poor thing with its roots.

A soft but constant ticking sound could be heard once you got closer, so you assumed it was still operable. Teddy was sniffing what you assumed to be the front of the machine, but didn’t make any moves in touching it. It seems he was just as hesitant as you were.

“Now who would leave something like this here? A forest is no place for dumping trash,” you mumbled.

If this was left here by the previous owners, then you probably shouldn’t be messing with it but... What if you could take it back? They left it here, so obviously they didn’t want it anymore. It was anybody’s game now, and you wanted to know just what this thing was. It looked suspiciously like that bleached spot along your basement wall, which had all these wires and vents.

You’ve watched plenty of restoration videos, so cleaning it should be easy, right? Only one way to find out.  


You made up your mind.

“Well, since nobody is here to claim it I guess it’s mine now. It  _ is _ on my property, so I’ll just take it. That should be fine, right Teddy?” You turned to see Teddy looking at you with what seemed like uncertainty. You never knew dogs could be that expressive, but he wasn’t exactly saying ‘no’ now was he? 

You looked around and came across a small, jagged rock. You used it to mark a nearby tree and began making your way home, occasionally marking a tree to act as a guide back to your new treasure. Teddy was more than happy to go back to the house, seeing as he tried to drag you across the forest floor to try and get there faster.

“Slow down, Teddy! I’m trying to do something!” You shouted. You were ignored, and when you got home you could feel an ache beginning to form in your arm from how hard Teddy was pulling.

Oh well, you needed a workout anyways. After unfastening his harness and sending him away to his water bowl, you began to look for something that could help you in getting that thing out of the ground and back to your place without causing you too much trouble. 

About an hour later, you managed to find an old but sturdy-looking wheelbarrow in the garage. Its handles looked like they would give you splinters, and you quickly got a few strips of cloth from your cleaning bin to wrap around them. You hated splinters, and no way in hell were you gonna risk your fingers for some treasure. You then found a shovel, some heavy-duty welding gloves, and your faithful skinning knife. You’re glad you brought this with you, since getting another one just wasn’t on your agenda. You liked this knife for a fair amount of reasons: it was given to you by your uncle before he passed away, it was the first knife you’ve ever owned, and it skinned bucks like nobody’s business. 

Gathering your supplies, you placed them by your backyard door. If you were going to break your back to get that thing, you might as well get everything else done first so that you don’t end up forgetting about it later. You went to the kitchen and began making a list of things you needed. If there were any deer in this forest, you would need to get the proper stuff for marinades and steaks. You were craving jerky, and those store bought ones just won’t do. 

Once the list was complete, and you double checked everything else, you called for Teddy to join you at the door. Since he got his training, he’s been going shopping with you every time you went. You just felt so guilty leaving him all by himself, so you got him a certified vest that stated he was eligible to be without a muzzle in public areas. That doesn’t mean you could keep him off leash though, so after you fastened his vest, you clipped on his lead and walked out the door.

You drove a new pickup truck that was given to you by your parents. It was the only thing you’ve gotten as a goodbye gift, since they didn’t want the excuse of “but I don’t have a car” to get in the way of you moving out. The outside was black and the interior was made out of pleather, the trunk was large enough to lay down in without hitting your head too much. You didn’t expect to be driving a truck this size, but it oddly suited you.

It took you about 30 minutes to get to the closest store. The market seemed like a pretty nice place to shop, although it came with its own setbacks. One of them was the constant staring. As you entered you could feel their gazes burning through you, and you heard the whispering begin. You knew this would happen, you are new to the area after all. You didn’t greet anybody while you moved in, and this was the first time you were interacting with those who lived here. Even so, the attention was suffocating. 

Ignoring the stares you were getting, you pulled out your list. You needed to get a traeger grill and wood chips for making jerky, along with some meat, vegetables and spices since your pantry was lacking. You had found a recipe book in one of your boxes and the beef stew recipe sounded amazing, you were determined to try it out. You also needed some fabric, since you wanted to make Teddy a new blanket for when his shedding season starts. 

As you were looking at the butcher’s selection, you felt someone tap your shoulder. You tried not to flinch when you looked at this lady, but she honestly looked like every child’s worst nightmare. It was a middle-aged woman with wrinkles that rivaled the Grand Canyon, foundation so dark it looked like she took a flame to the face, and the fakest blonde wig you’ve ever seen. You felt itchy looking at that rat’s nest she called hair. 

But her  _ voice. _ You’d rather be deaf.

“ _Excuse me_ , young lady. Shouldn’t that beast be wearing a muzzle? What if he bites my daughter?!” She crowed. You cringed when she called you ‘young lady’ but tried your best not to show it on your face. ‘Was this woman blind? He’s wearing a vest that explains exactly why, stupid!’ You thought to yourself. You knew you couldn’t say that aloud, so you took a deep breath before replying.

“I’m sorry, madam, but Teddy here is my trained guard dog. He is allowed to be without his muzzle in order to protect me when the time comes.” 

You were trying hard to keep your temper in check. If this crazy lady could just leave you alone, you could grab your shit and go. You really didn’t have the patience to deal with her complaining. 

“I don’t  _ care _ if it’s some ‘guard dog’! A dog that size could hurt someone! I demand you put a muzzle on it or I’m calling security!”

She was waving her finger in your face and you were tempted to bite it off her. That would shut her trap. But that would also get you arrested, so you chose not to.

“Look lady, he’s not gonna do anything if you don’t try to hurt me. He’s been taught not to. So if you would kindly just let me get my stuff and pay, we won’t bother you.”

To think you were feeling so good about yourself this morning, all to spend your shopping time dealing with locals. You knew that your temper wasn’t the best, and you may be getting a little bit snippy with your words, but having your good mood ripped away from you deserved a little attitude. She, however, just ignored you and kept going on about “calling security” on you.

Eventually, you had enough and simply turned back around, grabbed what looked like the best for stew, and began walking away. She didn’t take too kindly to that, but you couldn’t care less. You quickly got the rest of your things and went to go pay. Might as well hurry up and get out of here, you didn’t want to risk wasting an hour of your time just because of a stranger's temper tantrum. As you were in the middle of paying, you heard her again. 

“There she is! She’s the one who threatened me!”

You cringed again at her voice, but when you looked you saw the most exhausted employee you’ve ever seen. You saw him mouthing ‘Here we go again’ and shaking his head. Well then, it seems like she does this regularly.

You felt bad for the poor guy, he was being dragged over to you by his arm in a grip so tight you thought his hand was blue. It took you a second to process her words.  


Did she just say you threatened her?

Oh _fuck_ no.

“I never threatened you, lady! All I asked was for you to leave me and my dog alone, and you decided to be all bitchy about it,” you said, continuing to pay for your groceries. Even if you did get kicked out, you weren’t gonna leave empty-handed. The worker sighed before speaking.

“Carolynn, that’s a certified Guard Dog vest. It’s perfectly legal for her to not put a muzzle on her dog. Also, not everyone who disagrees with you is trying to kill you, we went over this. Now, can you please let me go before I have to call secutiry? This hurts,” he whined.

The bitch, that you now know was named Carolynn, looked absolutely enraged. You snickered as you grabbed your things and asked if someone could help you take the grill out to your car. You don’t know how you were gonna bring this inside, but you’ll figure it out. The grill was heavy as hell, and you almost broke a finger getting it onto your trunk.  


One last check in the rearview mirror revealed that she was now yelling at the poor worker before being grabbed and dragged out of the stor. Another girl, you assumed was her daughter, looked embarrassed and was bowing to the manager. You laughed loudly and sped off, back to your home and away from the mess you don’t feel sorry for causing. That's what she gets for trying to pick a fight.  


As you were driving down the gravel road that leads to your house, you noticed something in between the trees. It was an old dirt bike, and it looked to be in good condition! Maybe you could bring it home and repair it. 

But what if it belongs to somebody? Guess they shouldn’t have left it in the middle of the woods then. Finders keepers, am I right? 

You pulled over and somehow managed to load the bike to your trunk without hitting the grill. This bike was gonna be your next project, but it’ll be after you get that machine out of the forest.

Once you got home, you quickly put all your food away, and barely managed to drag the grill into the garage without killing yourself. It was heavier than you remembered. You set the bike in the backyard and got ready to get that treasure of yours.

The forest was calling you.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Lightning In A Bottle

Sans needed to make some calls. After another 2 days of research, he figured he needed to use tungsten to make the container. But there was a problem. Where the hell was he gonna get that and how was he gonna pay for it? Just the powder alone was $600/kg, and while he may be one of the richest monsters in the state he didn’t wanna spend it all on something he wasn’t sure would succeed. So he came up with a solution: Alphys.

Sans vaguely remembered her talking about experimenting with the powder after a shipping mix up left her with way more than she could ever need. He shortcuts to his room and grabbed his phone off his bed, quickly opening it and dialing up her number. She picked up on the fourth ring.

“H-hello? Sans, is t-that you?” Alphys' familiar stuttering rang through the speaker.

“hey alphys, how’ve you been? are you holding up with those scientists?” Sans asked. He was curious about how much progress had been made while he was away. He’s been so caught up with the machine and he figured he must’ve missed a lot of important details. 

“O-oh! Well, w-we’ve been i-improving the humans’ understanding o-of m-monster anatomy a-and even f-found a way t-to incorporate i-inventory m-magic into a n-new p-product,” Alphys stuttered. ‘That’ll be a huge help’ Sans thought. The inventory would get rid of transporting problems since it would take forever to bring it back with his shortcuts. He figured he should ask about the tungsten before she got too involved with explaining her progress. If he weren’t so desperate for materials, he would be happy to hear all about the future projects she was planning.

“that’s great! hey, do you remember that tungsten powder you have? do you think i could borrow some? i need it for a personal project. if it works, i’ll send you the results. if i can get any.”

“T-tungsten powder? I-i mean, yes I do have a-a little i-in inventory. I’ll see i-if I can g-get it t-to you. H-how much do you n-need?”

“10kgs should be enough. do you think that’s possible?”

“S-sure! When d-do you think you’ll b-be able t-to pick it up?”

“i can come over in an hour. do you think you’ll need more time?”

“N-no that’s alright. I c-can get it r-ready for you by t-then. I’ll s-see you in an hour. B-bye, Sans.”

“see ya, alphys.”

Sans shrugged off his lab coat and plopped down on his bed. Stars, he was so tired. But he couldn’t take a nap now. He’d wake up tomorrow if he tried to, and he still had so much to do. He just needs to last until he figures out a way to meld the tungsten into the container he needs. 

Sans barely catches himself from falling asleep, and almost roles off the bed in effort to keep himself awake. He really should take a break. Sans barely registered the sound of his door opening and it’s not until a shadow looms over his face does he notice his brother staring at him. Papyrus looked worried, his face turned into a frown and his eyes searching for answers. ‘Now look what you did, you made him worry’ Sans’ mind berates him, but he slowly sits up.

“heya pap, i didn’t hear ya come home. did ya need something-”

Papyrus cuts him off.

“Sans, When Was The Last Time You Slept?”

“wha?”

“You Heard Me. Sans, You Look Horrible And I’m Sure That You Are Busy But You Can’t Keep Doing This To Yourself. I’m Getting Worried.”

Yikes. Did he really look that bad? While he would admit that he hasn’t gotten much sleep after his discovery, he didn’t think Papyrus would notice this quickly. Guess he was wrong and his brother was more observant than he let on. Sans knew he was going to get lectured, but he needed to get the materials from Alphys. From the way Papyrus was looking at him, it seems his fate was already decided. Sans has never sighed so much.

“look papyrus, i’ll be fine. i just need to get some work done and then i’ll take a break. i promise.”

“Sans, If You Think I’m Going To Believe You Just Because You Say You’re Fine Then I Guess I Have No Other Choice.”

Papyrus began approaching his brother with his arms outstretched. The glint in his eyes was not helping Sans feel any safer, and he desperately searched for an escape. It proved useless though because as soon as he made a move he was swept up in his brother's strong grip. 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS DEMANDS THAT YOU REST! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU RISKING YOUR HEALTH FOR SOME PROJECT.”

Following his declaration, Papyrus wrapped Sans up in his scattered blankets and set him down on the bed. He managed to wrap Sans’ arms against his sides, so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. The warmth of the blanket and his brother’s weight made Sans feel safer than he had for the past month, and he couldn’t resist the heaviness of his eye sockets and almost immediately drift to sleep.

Papyrus looked at his brother fondly, carefully removing himself from the bed and grabbing Sans’ phone from the sheets. He unlocks it, briefly admiring the background Sans chose (a selfie of them, taken the day monsters were released from the underground), before checking the call history. Papyrus heard Sans talking with someone before he entered the room, and while he knew that eavesdropping wasn’t a really ‘cool’ thing to do, he could overlook it if it meant giving his brother a chance to rest. 

Papyrus knew his brother was working on the machine because he was too. Each improvement Sans made was double-checked by Papyrus to ensure everything would go smoothly. The exhaustion Sans felt was the easiest thing to notice, but whatever he was planning required more than a measly 8 hours of sleep. He noticed the new attachments; converters that were usually found in power plants due to their ability to safely control all the electricity they managed. But these were different. They were familiar, scarily so. 

Each converter had a blaster attachment and the magic coming from them was far too chaotic to be safe for use. He had to fix them, but first, he needed to know what Sans was planning. Papyrus pulled out his own phone as he walked out of Sans’ room and down the stairs. He knew that asking Alphys directly would expose his plans to secretly help Sans out, but he needed to know what materials he was so desperate to get. So he did the next best thing: Papyrus called Undyne.

She picked up on the second ring, and Papyrus had to pull the phone away from his skull from her enthusiasm.

“PAPYRUS! How’ve you been buddy?! You never call me around this time,” he could hear the shuffling of papers and someone else’s voice. From the way they stuttered, he knew it was Alphys. Perfect.

“HELLO UNDYNE! I’VE BEEN DOING WELL, BUT I’VE BEEN WONDERING IF YOU COULD HELP ME WITH SOMETHING.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“COULD YOU ASK ALPHYS WHAT MY BROTHER ASKED FOR? HE FELL ASLEEP AND I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD RETRIEVE IT FOR HIM. IT SEEMS TO BE IMPORTANT, AND I WOULDN’T BE THE COOLEST BROTHER EVER IF I JUST LEFT HIM WHEN HE SO DESPERATELY NEEDS ME!”

That got a laugh out of her, and soon enough she was wheezing like a fish out of water. It was always fun talking with Undyne, especially now more than ever. After being her apprentice for so long, Papyrus was grateful to be able to keep her as a close friend. He could hear muffled voices through the speaker, but soon enough she continued.

“Okay, I just asked her and apparently he asked for some tung-tongue? stein? Tungsten powder! Yeah, he asked for tungsten powder!”

“AND MAY I KNOW HOW MUCH HE ASKED FOR?”

“Sugar scales said around 10kgs of the stuff. I’m kinda curious what Sans has planned for all this crap, but honestly, I’m just grateful we can finally get rid of this shit! It’s annoying to keep knocking these heavy ass boxes over and cleaning up the mess it makes. Damn stuff is heavier than it looks, I’ll tell you that much.”

“OH, DEAR. WELL, I’M SURE WE CAN ARRANGE SOMETHING FOR THE REST OF YOUR STOCK, BUT I WILL GLADLY COME OVER TO COLLECT WHAT SANS REQUESTED. JUST TELL ME WHERE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THERE!”

“HAHA! Alright then, paps! I’ll tell Alphys to send you the location. Maybe next time we can hang out? I feel like a sparring match is in order!”

“THANK YOU UNDYNE! AND A SPARRING MATCH IS MOST DEFINITELY OVERDUE. I WILL SEE YOU THEN!”

Papyrus hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen. If he was going to leave Sans by himself then he should leave him something to eat. Who knows when Sans would wake up? Papyrus began cooking some water dogs, he knew sans liked them but he could never understand why. 

Papyrus also wrote a note and placed it on the counter in a place he knew Sans would see it. He made it a habit to leave notes for Sans telling him where he went. When Sans wakes up without his brother around, he goes into a frenzy and will do anything to try and find him. One time, when Papyrus forgot to place a note on the counter he got a call from Mettaton about how Sans burst through his door, magic ablaze, and an almost crazed look in his eye lights. The most surprising part was that Mettaton lived 5 hours away from them by car, and the fact that Sans got there in less than 30 mins was a testament to his desperation in finding Papyrus. 

Frowning at the memory, Papyrus focused back on the food. Now was not the time to think about things like that, he had a job to do. He wrapped the water dogs with plastic wrap and placed them next to the note. Grabbing his sweater and his keys, Papyrus locked the front door and took his car out of the garage.

It was a beautiful cherry red convertible with tan seats, and the wheels had a striking white trim. Papyrus loved it, and he treated it with the utmost care; he washed and waxed it every two weeks and did regular oil changes; he was never late for one. The engine roared to life as he turned the key, and Papyrus quickly reversed out of their driveway and made his way to Alphys’ lab.

It felt like he was going to have a talk with Sans sooner than he wanted to.

* * *

  
  


You’re so glad you marked the trees. Apparently, your treasure was much farther into the woods than you remembered and even had a few twists and turns. But eventually you made it back, and you were more excited than ever to get to work. You slipped on your gloves and pulled out your knife before making quick work of the thorny vines around the base of the tree. 

You nicked your arms a few times, but you managed to remove most of the vines around the machine. Switching your blade for the shovel, you started digging, being careful not to accidentally stab into the metal or stray wires. This thing was bigger than it seemed, and when you were done digging you had a 3 ft deep hole. ‘Oh lord, how the fuck am I gonna lift this?? I hope it’s lighter than it looks’ You bit your lip as you thought of ways to wedge the machine out and onto the wheelbarrow. 

You began looking around for something to use a wedge, coming across a thick branch and the remnants of what you assumed to be an old swing. You dragged the branch behind the machine and wedged it in the space between it and the birch tree. Then you took the rope, tied it to the branch and wrapped it around the tree, and began to pull. It took a few tries, but you slowly got it to lean forward just enough to tip over and out of the ditch. You bring the wheelbarrow over and attempt using the rope to tie the machine to it. 

About 2 hours later you now had a heavy ass machine balancing on a single wheel. Great. You can work with this.

It took you another hour to drag the darn thing back to the house and into the basement. You were lucky that there was an entrance in the garage, otherwise, you’d have to figure out how to get it up the stairs and through the sliding glass doors. 

Once you got the machine leaning against the wall in a somewhat stable manner, you looked up as many restoration videos you thought you would need, got out your toolbox, and began taking the machine apart. On the third layer of wires, you realized that this was going to take a while. You worked better with some background noise, so you grabbed your phone and speaker and started playing a few remixes of undertale tracks.

What? You’d been playing through the game on your work breaks and they had some pretty good songs out there! You had to admit, the fanmade theme songs were awesome. You still can’t choose a favorite just yet.

Taking apart the machine completely took you 2 days, and cleaning it made a couple of weeks seem like a year. You had to constantly go out to buy cleaning materials and replacement parts, all while focusing on creating your new dance routine. The people you taught at the studio were close to perfecting the steps for Doja Cat’s Juicy, and you had to find someone to record the finished choreography. 

While dancing was your passion and you wouldn’t change it for the world, working on the machine acted like a little vacation for you. Sometimes you got stuck on a particular move, or you got frustrated with how similar the new routine was to an older one. In times like that, you would go down to the basement and clean, and it was almost like magic how your stress just melted away. 

You could definitely get used to this. Weeks turned into months of cleaning, buying new parts, and teaching yourself new skills to properly fix wires and motherboards. It took you a total of 5 months to complete the machine and reconnect it to the basement wall. You were proud of your accomplishment, and now this meant that you could start working on that dirt bike you found.

As you left the basement, you didn’t notice the rumbling of thunder in the distance.

You never heard the lightning strike down a lone birch tree.

You couldn’t feel the magic that began to seep through the vents.

* * *

Somewhere in the void, a pale man raises his head. His eye sockets, once empty and blind to the light, were faintly glowing a fierce purple. His warped face stretched into a manic grin.

A new universe can now be accessed. Do you wish to proceed?

_ MERGE WITH THIS UNIVERSE? THIS ACTION CANNOT BE REVERSED. _

**_YES_ ** _ _ __ __ _ NO _

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Close The Rift Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going well for the skeletons. They were going to have a picnic, see some friends, and relax in the warmth of the sun.
> 
> That doesn't last long, and now they have more bones than they know how to deal with.
> 
> You, on the other hand, are going to have to grow a spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Sorry for the short chapters, I'm still working on how to write Sans correctly lol
> 
> Anyway, I did a few jumpcuts in this chapter, so I hope it's easy to read.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

After Papyrus forced him to sleep that day, Sans had been trying to get back to his somewhat normal sleep cycle. The jump from sleeping too little straight to sleeping too much is something Sans didn’t think he would be experiencing after he left his job as the royal scientist, but here he was. 

He was still working on the machine, that was a given, but now he was getting a proper amount of sleep and seeing how many mistakes he made with his blueprints. That, along with the 10kgs of tungsten that he didn’t know what to do with, took about 3 months to fix. It could’ve been fixed in 2, but every time he stayed in the basement for more than a couple hours Papyrus would drag him out by his ankles. Sans appreciated the thought, but even he got tired of being carried like a bag of spare bones.

Turning over to look at the time he grimaced at the bright red numbers. It was 12:49 p.m.

He was late.  _ Shit. _

Sans groaned as he rolled out of bed, he was definitely going to get lectured. He had promised Papyrus that they would go out for a picnic with the others and that he would help with the preparation. It  _ was _ one of the few days where everyone had free-time, and Frisk was even allowed to skip their classes. Sans got ready and went downstairs.

Waiting there for him was, unsurprisingly, Papyrus. But it looked like he wasn’t alone if the fluffy brown hair bouncing behind him had anything to say. Frisk perked up when they met eyes, practically charging the small skeleton and tackling him into a tight hug. 

“ _ Oof _ , hey kid. i guess this is one way to  **tackle** the day.” Sans grinned when he felt them struggling to hide their giggles, ignoring Papyrus’ groan at the awful joke. When Frisk finally stopped laughing they let him go and took a step back, helping the fallen skeleton to his feet. Sans took a second to look at them.

Frisk was now 16 years old, taking high school classes, and almost as tall as Toriel now. They still had to work as a spokesperson and a representative for monster integration, but Frisk was dealing with the attention better than he thought. Not that he doubted them. It’s just the thought of the entirety of humanity having their eyes on his every move at the age of 8, and then being charged with a political stance before even understanding how the government works terrified him. If Sans were in their position, he’s pretty sure the stress alone would drive him into the hermit lifestyle.

Frisk’s rapid hand movements pulled him back to the conversation. They were explaining how they managed to get Flowey to agree not to bite anyone while they were at school, and how he was even allowed to roam around campus freely. With the exception that he wasn’t allowed to be too far away from Frisk and he was not allowed to leave campus.

“wow, frisk. seems like you’ve kept him pretty  **grounded** , hehe.” That caused both of them to burst into a fit of giggles, Frisk having to hold their stomach from how hard they were laughing.

Papyrus groaned even louder at that one, announcing that, “IF YOU TWO ARE JUST GOING TO PLAGUE ME WITH YOUR HORRENDOUS PUNS THEN YOU CAN FIND ME WHEN YOU’VE FINISHED WITH THIS FOOLISHNESS!”

“haha, okay  **bud** -dy we’ll  **leaf** you alone!”

“SANS!”

Papyrus huffed and slammed the door behind him, his stomps down the wooden stairs could be heard through the door along with his angry mumbling. Sans knew his brother wasn’t really angry. He saw the little smile on Papyrus’ face.

“alright kid, we should probably put the  **petal** to the metal before they  **leaf** us behind,” Sans chuckled. Frisk giggled and nodded their head, grabbing the basket they dropped and following Sans out the door. The picnic area was in the backyard, a spacious area between the house and the forest. Sans always liked the thick line of trees in Snowdin, so it was no surprise they got a house with the forest on their doorstep.

There was already a large checkered blanket laid out in the grass, with sandwiches, pie, and a container of spaghetti on display and plates piled neatly. Sitting on the blanket was Asgore, Toriel, and Alphys; Mettaton was nearby and taking selfies to post on Instaglam. He greeted them as he took a seat, watching his brother run around with Undyne as they wrestled and occasionally pausing mid-sentence to dodge a stray bone or spear. At some point, they knocked over Mettaton’s tripod and he ended up running after them while shouting.

It was a sunny day filled with food, good company, and laughter. Sans was content to take a nap in the shade, smiling to himself at the sounds of joy that surrounded him. Papyrus and Frisk were laughing, Undyne was shouting, and the smell of fresh tea filled the air.

Everything was going to be okay.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Things were not going well.

Sans could barely hear his brother’s shouts over the roaring of thunder. Another shard of lightning struck the rod, almost blinding him with how bright it was. Papyrus’ magic merged with his, struggling to keep the excess heat from warping the thick barrel. They gradually guided the electricity to the converter, which made quick work in transforming it into magic. 

They had finally finished the project after 2 months of trial and error, managing to make a large circuit dedicated to converting energy into pure magic. Now here they were; in the middle of a violent storm, soaked to the bone and straining their magic trying to make sure nothing goes wrong. One of the wires was fried by the fifth strike, and Sans needed to fix it before the whole thing went to shit 

If he didn’t notice as quickly as he did, the entire generator would set off an explosion and destroy everything within a 30-mile radius. He wasn’t going to risk Papyrus’ life or his own, so he focused back on affixing the new wire.

“got it! papyrus, get back inside!”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE ROD?!” Papyrus was cut off by another strike, almost falling from how close it was. The sight made Sans’ desperation skyrocket, his worry for his brother’s safety overpowering his desire to get out of the cold rain.

“forget the damn rod and get back inside! it’ll be fine!”

Sans herded the two of them towards the basement entrance, quickly closing the door and rushing over to the machine. Ratings were stable, converters are working properly, and from the looks of it, everything should be ready to launch in 3 minutes. This was really happening. 

In less than a couple of minutes, they were  _ finally _ going to see him again. They would find him and  _ stay _ together. Be a true family.

Papyrus placed his gloved hand on his shoulder; it was dripping wet, and to think he had just done the laundry earlier today. His brother’s concerned voice pulled Sans back from his thoughts. 

“Sans, The Energy Chambers Are Fully Charged... Are You Okay?”

Sans grabbed his brother’s radius and smiled. “yeah, i’m fine. let’s do this.”

The two skeletons proceed to move around a large tablet, flicking switches and turning dials, checking pressure levels and calculations, before they caught each other’s eyes. Nodding, they approached the machine and got into position. For the reactor to start, they had to press two buttons at the same time; even a second’s difference could cause something unpredictable and potentially dangerous to emerge from the void. They had to be precise, and they had practiced these hundreds of times before the finished project. Sans hoped their practice would come to fruition, but they had only one way to find out.

“void extraction test: attempt number 1. papyrus!”

“READY!”

Together, they slammed their hands down. A blinding light flooded the room, and they lifted their arms in a feeble attempt to shield their eyes. The ground shook, and they could feel something in the world shift. The brothers fell to the floor, and Sans could feel a sense of panic rush through him.

‘ _ something’s wrong! _ ’ Sans thought. It wasen't supposed to feel like  _ they _ were the ones being extracted! What if the void shifted as they activated? Would they get pulled in? Are they going to suffer the same fate as their father? So many questions were running through Sans’ head, and when the room finally stilled he was prepared to open his eyes to pure darkness. 

Instead, what greeted him was a bunch of skeletons that looked strikingly like him and Papyrus passed out on the floor. Each one looked vastly different, and he noticed a few, uh, _interesting_ features. Strange, but nothing too out of ordinary.

A groan escaped one of the figures, and it was then that Sans thought to himself:

‘ **_fuck_ ** ’

* * *

So... About that dirt bike…

Who are you kidding? You’ve been goofing off and got reabsorbed into Tumblr in a bout of Undertale hyper fixation. You’ve missed so much! New comics, artworks, even whole ass redesigns! Good lord! 

Welp, at least you still followed the accounts that had all the wiki links. You binged every single one you could in case any new information got added (yeah, there was wayyy more than you could wrap your head around; who knew Underfell Papyrus liked cats?). 

It was a Friday night, and you didn’t need to go to work for the next couple of days due to renovations, so you were just lying on your bed in a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt while you scrolled through fanart. You  _ may _ have been saving a lot of them, but could anyone blame you? Those baby bones were  _ perfect _ for your lock screen! You squealed when you found another beast one, accidentally startling Teddy from his place on your thighs.

“Oh, Teddy! I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you,” you giggled while stroking his head. Suddenly, Teddy turns his head towards the door and starts to growl. He looked furious. You’ve never seen him like this before. 

Before you could process what could possibly set him off, Teddy jumps off the bed and out the door, barking all the while. You stumbled after him, calling his name as you followed the clicking of his nails. He was headed for the basement, and you started to get worried. 

Was someone in your basement? What if they tried to kill you? Should you get a weapon? You grabbed a spare curtain rod from the closet, if you were going to get jumped, you were going to fight until your last breath damn it! 

Holding it like a bat, you slowly descended into the darkness. Teddy’s barking grew louder, and when you turned on the light, you saw he was focused on the machine. It had somehow turned itself on and had lights flashing all over its display screen. A thin veil of mist was coming from the vents, and for a second you thought it sparkled.

You could feel the air around you turn icy, and you rubbed your arms to try and warm yourself. You dropped your makeshift weapon and made your way to Teddy, who was still snarling like the darn thing stole his favorite chew toy. You grabbed him by the collar and tried to get him to stop.

“Teddy!  **Teddy,** **_down!_ ** What is wrong with you? Come on, baby, what is going on?

Hey!”

Teddy twists in your grip, tipping your balance as you stumble backward. Your back slams into something, but you barely noticed the pain as you began to blackout. You must’ve hit a nerve. 

Teddy’s whining was drowned out by the loud whirring of the machine as it bathed the room in white.

Once again, you found yourself weightless.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Strange, Stranger Yet Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gaster share a moment within the void and you are reminded of the family that you could never have.
> 
> You also meet BeastTale Sans, and before bed, both of you get something new: a friend, and a new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates back to back? I guess this is what we're doing. 
> 
> I got really inspired because of all the rain in my area, so I ended up writing a LOT in the span of a few hours. Also, I just love the idea of Dadster being a really fun guy to be around, just dancing together in the void and enjoying each other's company.   
> Anyway, here you beautiful birds go and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. The things watching you are more friendly than what you may think ;)

They watched as she drifted, curious by nature they were intrigued by her looks. It was rare for them to see anything new while trapped here, stagnant, and never changing. It got  _ boring _ to stay and watch the worlds continue without them.

The pale man told them of her, a human female was what they were called. Fascinating! They could have never guessed they would be so fleshy, or so splotchy for that matter. They were instructed to report to him if she returned, but could he blame them if they wanted to get a closer look?

Their fun was interrupted, however, when she began to stir. Spooked, they fled into the darkness and masked their presence. They knew that others do not take too kindly to being watched without their consent. A few of them went back to report, while the braver ones stayed behind to see what she would do.

You groaned, rubbing your eyes as you tried to get your bearings. Your back was throbbing and you felt like your head was going to split open. ‘Fuck me, this hurts. I hope I don’t have a concussion.’ 

Looking around, you saw you were once again floating in nothing but pure, empty darkness. Great, just when you think you’ve lost your mind with that last dream you are thrown right back in. After you did your research with undertale, you found out the figure’s name was W. D. Gaster. You still didn’t understand why he was in your dreams, but that’s a problem for another time, right now you had to find a way out of here.

Hushed whispers perked your ears, and when you turned around you saw the man of your dreams.  _ No, not like that! _ It was Gaster, and it looked like he was talking to something you couldn’t see. It was like a shadow, blending in with the surrounding void. It seemed to notice you because as soon as you began to drift closer it rippled out of existence. Gaster turned around to face you.

“ _ Greetings, human child. I see you have come back to visit me? _ ” His tone was light and playful. You instinctively relaxed, he doesn’t seem too bad, considering the fact he was calm enough to make a joke.

“Hello again, Gaster. I hope you didn’t miss me too much,” you teased. His laughter rang through the air, deep and echoey, but overall joyful.

“ _ I guess I have been feeling lonely. The void is not the most populated place. _ ”

“I can tell. Not much to do when you’re stranded in what could be considered a blank page.”

“ _ Oh, I wouldn’t say that. The void is not as empty as it seems. It just chooses to let you see what it can offer. _ ”

Even with such a mysterious tone, you knew what he was talking about. You’ve always thought of the void as dark matter, empty when looking at it through the human eye but bursting with potential. Who knows what could be hidden in the world of magic.

The both of you bantered for a bit, exchanging jokes and clever quips. But even if you were enjoying the current conversation, you need answers.

“Hey, Gaster?”

“ _ Yes? _ ”

“Why am I here? All I can remember is falling on some machine I found in the forest and fixed up. Not to mention the fact that I’m talking to a supposed game character.”

The look he gave you was full of mirth and amusement. You wondered if he was even taking this seriously, but you couldn’t say anything before he replied.

“ _ While I may not know why I would be such a thing as a ‘game character,’ I can assure you that you do not need to fear. You are safe. For now, at least. _ ”

You didn’t like the way he said that, and you voiced your concern, “What do you mean by that?”

“ _ I pulled you here. When you tampered with the Projector, you allowed for your universe to overlap with mine. However, in order for your soul to survive the transition from a world without magic into a world overflowing with it, I had to slowly introduce it to the presence of magic.  _

_ Do not worry, you will not be here for long. Just a few days. If I were to keep you here for too long the magic here will bond your soul to this place and consume you. _ ”

“What about my family? Will they be okay?”

“ _ They will experience the same transition as you, with the exception of meeting me of course. _ ”

You sighed in relief. Your siblings were the only thing you had left, besides Teddy. ‘Come to think of it, just where is he anyway?’ You looked around for your furry companion, before asking Gaster where he was. He left you a little confused when he tried explaining the pocket dimension Teddy was in, but you were glad to know he was okay.

“So… All I have to do now is wait?”

“ _ Well, yes. If you want to pass the time faster, then I propose you tell me about yourself. For example, what is your name? _ ”

“Oh. Well, my name is Y/N. I’m a dance instructor at my own personal studio, and I know how to kickbox.”

“ _ A dance instructor? Quite the profession. Would you mind dancing with me? _ ”

“Right now? I mean, I don’t see why not?”

After you agreed, Gaster proceeded to summon a tiny music box. It was golden and heart-shaped, and it looked a lot like a locket but bigger. He wound it up and placed aside, holding out his hand in an invitation. Once you took it, you found yourself swaying to the cheerful melody.

It was fun dancing with Gaster. While you weren’t the most experienced with ballroom dancing, he took it slow and even instructed you on how to move so that you wouldn’t trip on your own two feet. You two danced for what seemed like hours, but not once did you feel tired.

You felt graceful and beautiful, even in your shorts and t-shirt. The way he held you made you feel safe and cared for, like a loving father. You nearly teared up when you thought of how distant your own father was in comparison. If he noticed your tears, he didn’t say anything. 

After the melody ended, and you were filled with gentle joy, Gaster took your hands once again.

“ _ It seems our time together must come to an end. It is time for you to go back to your new reality. _ ”

You were surprised how quickly time had passed. It hasn’t even felt like a day had gone by, and you were already being sent away. You were just getting used to the comforting buzz of the void.

“So soon?” You questioned. “But I was having fun dancing with you.”

His smile was warm as he replied. “ _ Alas, I am afraid so. If you are to stay any longer, your body might just starve to death. Your companion seems to agree. _ ”

Somewhere in the darkness, you heard a faint whimper. 

“Will I be able to meet you again?”

You needed to know. If he was alone for this long, you being able to visit him might give way to the possibility of helping him return to the real world. You had to do something for him, after everything he has done for you. That and the fact that he felt so familiar, that he felt like the father you never had yet wished for so dearly as a child.

“ _ If the void allows it. I wish you good luck in getting along with my sons, and I hope you will prosper. _

_ Goodbye, Y/N. I will wait for your return. _ ”

“Thank you, and goodbye. I’ll try to come back soon, okay?”

He nodded his head in reply, and soon you were surrounded by white once again.

* * *

Teddy’s whining was the first thing you noticed upon waking, and after that was the fact that you were face down on the concrete of the basement floor. Slowly, you pushed yourself onto your feet, flinching at the sharp pain in your head and spine. Yeah, that fall was definitely going to leave a bruise. 

The room was dark, lit only by the large display screen on the head of the Projector. You carefully made your way to lean on the wall, using it as support as you climbed the stairs out of the basement. Teddy followed close behind you, occasionally brushing up against your side. 

Once you reached the top of the stairs, Teddy went on high alert. He must’ve sensed something, so you followed his lead and quickly got into a readying stance. You may be feeling less than picture-perfect, but you still couldn’t put your guard down.

“ **Teddy, watch it.** ” You commanded.

You crept your way into the living room. You couldn’t see much with all the lights off, but you were trying your best not to make too much noise just in case. Teddy’s growling grabbed your attention, and you snapped your head to look at the potential threat.

What you were met with was a blue jacket and a loose white shirt, along with a pair of black shorts and a  _ lot _ of bone. You slowly raised your head to try and find a face, growing more concerned the further you raised it. Finally coming face to face with a canine skull, you froze in place.

In front of you was none other than a 9-foot tall BeastTale Sans, and you were being stared down by the most judgemental look you’ve ever seen. He was scrutinizing you, like a predator watching his prey’s every move. You could tell that even if you made a break for it, you would be caught immediately.

His deep, growling voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

“ **Who are you?** ”

‘Oh shit.’ You thought to yourself. You were terrified, yes that was true, but you were also overwhelmed with a strong urge to grab his face. Why that thought came to your mind? No idea, but you pushed the urge down enough to answer his question.

“H-hi,” your voiced cracked and you cleared your throat before trying again. “I am Y/N. Nice to meet you, Beast.”

He clearly didn’t expect you to know his name, because as soon as you said it he reared his head back. You tried so hard not to squeal when he tilted it. He just looked  _ sO CUTE. _ You suddenly remembered Teddy, who was growling fiercely and looked ready to attack.

“ **Teddy, stand down.** He’s not gonna hurt me, baby. Isn’t that right, Beast?” You turned your head to see the large skeleton looking at you with an unreadable expression. He lowered himself down to your level and stared you in the eye for a few moments before moving once again.

Suddenly, you found yourself being lifted into the air by a large pair of hands. The skeleton then walked over to the couch and sat you down on his lap, curling his large tail around your waist. You felt your face heat up at the position but ignored it in favor of asking why he moved you.

“Um, Beast? If you wanted me to move you could’ve just asked.”

“ **How do you know my name?** ”

You frowned at being ignored but overlooked it for the time being. It was understandable that he would want to know about that. You, a total stranger in his eyes, just show up out of nowhere and say his name. If you were in his position, you’d have some questions too.

“Well, it’s a pretty long story. You see--” You proceeded to tell him all about where you came from, the game that is Undertale, and all about the different AUs and their creators. You told him about the machine you found in the woods and how you fixed it, all while he stared at you. Occasionally, he would ask you a question about your world, curious about the lack of magic or monsters, and how you saw his world as a game.

He also listened to you rave on and on about Teddy, your brother and your sister, and how much they did to help you through the years. He could tell just how much you cared for your family, and he wondered you would ever care for something else with just as much passion. Wolf liked to hear you talk about youself, and when you asked about him, he would simply brush off the question in exchange for more about you. You didn't mind, but you knew you were going to try again later.

After a while, you started yawning. It  _ was _ late in the night, and you felt exhausted from the amount of pain in your back. You were able to ignore it for a while, but now that the pain had dulled a bit you wanted nothing more than to sleep.

He seemed to notice your lack of energy, shifting the two of you around to place you on top of his chest. He was surprisingly warm, like a personal heater and his jacket was so soft, kinda like a--

“Wolf.”

“ **What?** ”

Oh, shit did you just say that out loud?

“W-well, I was just thinking how you were so warm,” you didn’t notice the light dusting on his cheeks at the comment. “And you’re also pretty big and your jacket is so soft, so you kinda remind me of a big wolf. Do you not want me to call you that? I won’t if it makes you uncomfortable--”

“ **You can call me Wolf if you want to. I don’t mind.** ” He cut off your rambling.

You stared at him before a smile graced your features.

“Well then, from now on I’ll call you Wolf.” You were hit with another wave of heaviness, yawning as you placed your head into the fluffy lining of his jacket. He placed his large arms around you, and you melted into the surrounding warmth.

“Good night, Wolf. Good night, Teddy,” you mumbled. You didn’t hear his reply before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Wolf spent the rest of the night curled up around you like you were a fragile piece of glass the world was determined to shatter. He couldn’t understand why he felt so protective of you, especially since he had just met you. But somehow, it just felt right to hold you up against him, like he could protect you from any danger coming your way.

The way you stood while searching for him in the dark reminded him of a fighter, and while he knew he shouldn’t think like this, he didn’t like the thought of you fighting. You were decently strong if your stats had anything to show. When he checked you, he was surprised by what was displayed.

***Y/N 23 ATK 20 DEF**

***She won’t hesitate to protect what is hers.**

***Won’t you dance with me?**

So she was protective, huh? He understood that feeling very well, even if he wouldn’t admit it. But what did she mean by “dance with me?” Did she like to dance or was that her battle cry? ‘ **Probably not** ’ Wolf thought, shaking his head. The amount of power you had was higher than most of the humans he met, and he silently wondered what you had to go through to get so strong. You were on edge when you entered the room, like you were waiting for something to jump out and attack you. Not that he _would_ , but the fact that you were prepared for such an event slightly worried him.  


When he looked at the rest of her stats, he saw that her armor was  ***Teddy, her best friend.** That explained why he was being stared down by a big ass dog when he tried to approach her. It also said that her weapons were her eyes, thighs, and hunting knife. He paused when it said her thighs, a little confused ~~and slightly embarrased~~ by the statement, but the fact that she had a hunting knife made him perk up.

He looked down at her and felt himself smile at her relaxed expression. She looked a little bit angry, but he knew that was just her face relaxing. Edge did the same thing when he slept, and he knew better than to think the smiling girl he was talking to was the type to try and hurt him. Well, for now at least.

He was still a little concerned by how quickly she dismissed him as a threat. Either she had no sense of danger or was far too trusting to be considered safe.

He looked over to the clock on the wall, cringing when it read 3 in the morning. He could tell that tomorrow would be filled with questions and demands for answers, so he got himself as comfortable as he could without waking you, used his magic to drag a blanket over the both of you, and closed his eyes. You were both in for a big day when you woke up.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally here! 
> 
> You didn't expect to be interrogated as soon as you woke up, but at least its better than waking up dead. After a few shenanigans, you find yourself in a position you might come to regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful birds!
> 
> Man, let me tell you right now this chapter is longgggg  
> It took me figure out how each character is gonna talk, but I'd love it if you guys told me if its too confusing or too much.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. There is some swearing in this chapter

The sound of yelling brings into the world of wakefulness, and your headache returns full force. God, you needed to get some painkillers in you or you would split your skull against the nearest wall. 

“I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHERE THIS HUMAN CAME FROM!” A raspy voice shouts, and you could hear what you assumed was the stomping of someone’s foot. You were too tired to try and listen to the rest of the unknown voice’s tantrum, but you could feel something below you begin to rumble.

“ **Don’t even think about it. She’s exhausted,** ” Wolf growls. 

“ _ WHO CARES IF SHE’S EXHAUSTED! IT DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHY YOU BROUGHT A RANDOM HUMAN INTO THE HOUSE, BEAST! _ ” Another slightly higher pitched voice screeches.

“ **My** **_name_ ** **is Wolf. Get that through your thick skull, Mal,** ” Wolf sneered.

‘Yeah, you tell them, Wolf,’ You thought, smiling to yourself. You snuggled deeper into the warm pillow you were holding, not noticing how the room suddenly turned quiet at your movement. Who cares? Now you could finally go back to sleep. That went out the window as another wave of pain coursed through you, making you wince.

Wolf squeezed you closer to his chest, curling around you even more and glaring at the other skeletons in the room. He was  _ trying _ not to wake you up! But then Edge and Mal just had to put up a fuss when they noticed your hair poking out from underneath the blanket and started yelling at him. He looked down at your scrunched up expression, feeling guilty. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping, and he felt bad because you woke up.

When he felt you shift to get up, he hesitated in letting you go, hoping he could get you to  ~~ stay with him ~~ sleep for just a little longer.

You pushed yourself up and stretched, yawning as you did so. The resounding  _ crack _ of your joints startled you slightly, but you felt so much better when it was done. You felt like you got hit by a truck, or Teddy when he got a little too excited with his zoomies. You took a few moments to process what you were doing, staring off into the distance. Your shoulder felt cold, and you shifted your shirt around to try and cover it. Your thighs were freezing, so you rubbed them a few times trying to warm them up.

You hated waking up cold, you were never in a good mood when it happened. Not to mention that your head was still angry with you, sending a new wave of pain through your temple this time. Rubbing your eyes, you started to focus on the room around you, not yet processing the presence of several monsters. You did a double-take as your brain caught up with you.

‘Wait,  _ monsters? _ ’

Your eyes snapped open, and you were fully awake now. Surrounding you were several skeletons dressed in various colors, two of them looked like they were three seconds away from driving a spike through your dome while the rest just looked both curious and amused. You recognized them as Sans, Papyrus, the Underfells, the UnderSwap duo, and even Swapfell Sans. You would be beaming if it wasn’t for the tension in the room. 

From the look on Edge and Swapfell’s faces, you had a feeling that if you didn’t say anything soon, you would be in even bigger trouble. So, you quietly mumbled your greetings.

“Um, good morning?” You said sheepishly. This was embarrassing. Talk about first impressions. Sans was the first to answer you.

“good morning, sleeping beauty. how’s that pillow treating you?” He teased. He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, and you suddenly remembered why so many people saw him as a smug bastard. 

When you looked down, you saw that you were still on top of Wolf, who gave you a shy look in response. Your face erupted in a fierce blush as you shoved your head into your hands in a weak attempt to hide your embarrassment.

“Oh my fucking God. Sans, shut  _ up _ !” You squealed, pouting when you heard laughter ring through the air. First, he makes fun of you, and now he’s  _ laughing _ ! If this was how you were going to spend your morning you would rather deal with Teddy’s post-breakfast kisses.

“WELL, NOW THAT YOU ARE AWAKE, WOULD YOU MIND TELLING US HOW YOU GOT INTO OUR HOUSE? IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SPEAK, THEN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL BE FORCED TO REMOVE YOU,” Edge declared. You knew that the Underfell were aggressive, but the way he said that he would remove you like some pest made the snarky little bitch within you rear her ugly head.

“Well, good morning to you too, jackass! You can’t even be civilized enough to respond to a simple greeting before hopping on my dick as soon as I wake up, can you?” You snipped and almost immediately regretted that decision. 

As soon as you finished, you had to jump off the couch to narrowly avoid the glowing red bones chucked at you. You looked back to see them lodged in the wall, right where your head would’ve been. Yikes.

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, HUMAN?! I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!” He screeched, before being tackled to the ground by Wolf. 

Wolf had the other pinned underneath him, his teeth bared, and looking about ready to tear out the other’s hypothetical throat. The others yelled in alarm, their eyes flaring as they prepared to use magic. That was  _ not _ what you intended to happen, so you did the only thing you could think of.

You brought out your big girl voice.

“ **WOLF, DOWN!** ”

Everyone froze from the tone of your voice, and when they turned to look at you they flinched. You had a terrifyingly stern frown on your face, and the way you were standing was domineering. You had your hands on your hips and the look of motherly disappointment, a trick you learned from your sister. It always worked on you and your brother.

Wolf slowly backed off, his tail tucked beneath him and guilt in his eye lights. You struggled you keep a smile off your face at the cute expression, but you needed to be serious. You couldn’t let this happen again. You noticed Swapfell Sans looking at you with a somewhat impressed expression, and you puffed up at the silent praise.

Looking back at Wolf, you began to reprimand him.

“Look, puppy, I appreciate you trying to stand up for me but I will **not** tolerate you trying to dust somebody just cause I’m in danger. I can take care of myself just fine, as you saw. Unless I can’t fight back, don’t even _think_ about pulling a stunt like that again.

Do I make myself clear?”

You were satisfied when he nodded his head in shame. “Aw, poor baby~” You cooed, walking over to him. You began to pet his head, grinning when you noticed his tail begin to wag behind him. Stars, he was adorable.

  
  


* * *

The skeletons looked at you incredulously. 

When they saw you sleeping on top of Beast, or now Wolf, they couldn’t see how big you were. It was when you sat up that they noticed that you were taller than most of those in the room, and Red could feel his face darken. Your hair was a soft-looking mess, and he could feel a twinge of jealousy when Wolf ran his hand through it.

You really did look exhausted, and they were quick to notice a dark bruise peeking out from the collar of your shirt. It looked painful. When the blanket fell off of your form they averted their eyes. You were only wearing an oversized white t-shirt with the collar sliding down your shoulder, exposing more of your speckled skin. Your thighs were on full display, and when they flexed, the boys all shared one of two thoughts.

‘ _ WOWIE/WOWZER _ , _ SHE LOOKS STRONG! _ ’

‘ _ Damn, they look soft. _ ’

It was Mal who noted how you immediately went on edge when you noticed the other monsters in the room. He frowned at the thought of someone like you being subjected to an environment that required a reaction like that. While you were a stranger, you looked too young to be a seasoned fighter. Sans also noticed the sudden change but didn’t say anything in case it would startle her. 

Papyrus figured he should’ve gotten used to things just randomly appearing in his house by now, but the sight before him was a little much. He came downstairs just in time to witness Edge almost get his ankle bitten off by a large black dog, and he was ready to use his magic to catch it before it could get hit with a wave of bones. He didn’t need to though, since it was much more agile than he could anticipate.

He had to put it outside though, else Edge would try and kill it. Then he noticed a ball of brown fluff coming from Wolf’s chest and that’s how they got here. His brother and the others were quick to come to the living room after hearing Edge’s shrieking about a human in the house. 

Sans had to admit, he found teasing you kinda fun. Your reactions so far were adorable in his eyes, and he was tempted to keep going before Edge interrupted him. Although, he was still on guard. Couldn’t risk it.

The way you snapped at the taller skeleton made the others struggle to keep their laughter. You were the first person to talk to him like that, besides a certain someone. The offended look on Edge’s face was priceless.

They panicked when Edge launched an attack at you, but sighed in relief when you swiftly dodged. It was far too early in the morning to have to deal with death, but the moment Wolf launched himself off the couch had them thinking otherwise. Mal and Red were about to use their blue magic to get him off, but your booming voice made them pause.

Sans, Red, Stretch, and even Edge flinched when they looked at your expression. You looked  _ pissed _ . They were stunned by the way you reprimanded the 9-foot skeleton, and even more so when you walked over and started petting him like he was just an overgrown puppy. He wouldn’t even let Blue or Dream touch him that casually!

Edge was the most surprised by the sudden change, and from his place on the floor, he saw the smug glint in Wolf’s eye light. He grumbled under his breath, something about Wolf being a softy.

You stopped petting Wolf when you heard Teddy’s whining from the window. You whipped your head around, running over to the window and calling for your furry companion.

“Teddy?! Teddy bear, don’t you worry! Mama’s coming!” You yelled. You made your way to the front door, avoiding stepping over Edge who was still on the floor for some reason and yanked it open. Bracing yourself against the door frame, you were hit with a wall of fur and muscle as Teddy jumped you.

You were laughing as Teddy licked your face, grabbing his front paws and dancing with him into the living room. The skeletons watched as you did so, a little unnerved by how large your dog was. His paws could reach your head when he stood on his hind legs, and they have never seen a normal dog that big before.

“ _ EXCUSE ME, HUMAN _ ,” Swapfell called. You turned to face him, pushing Teddy off you before responding.

“Yes, Swapfell?”

“ _ MY NAME IS MAL. _ ”

“Oh, sorry. Yes, Mal?”

He smiled when you corrected yourself. He had a toothy grin that reminded you a lot of Red’s, but his eye lights were in the shape of purple tri-forces. ‘Adorable,’ you thought.

“ _ IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND, COULD YOU EXPLAIN WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU KNOW OF US? _ ”

Oh.

_ Right. _

You turned to the other skeletons. “I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don’t I?”

So, for the second time, you rambled on about your name, how you knew them, and where you came from. They did the same thing as Wolf did, watching you with laser focus and occasionally asking questions, which you were glad to expand upon.

At some point in your explanation, Wolf had managed to pull you back onto the couch and in his lap, resting his head on top of yours. You absentmindedly pet Teddy’s head while you talked, and the others were greatly amused by your nonchalant acceptance to your new position.

“so.. ya mean to tell me that our world is nothin’ but a game to you?” Red asked. His jacket fur flared from the excess magic, and you knew you had to choose your next words carefully.

While Red was a pretty chill guy, his magic was constantly leaking from him due to the amount of stress he was under while still underground. One wrong move and you would find yourself with a brand new bone lodged through your stomach.

“No! Of course not, Red,” you assured. “If we knew about alternate universes like you guys, I know for a fact that we’d be a  _ lot _ more careful with the choices we make.”

You smiled, trying to put on a friendly face in an attempt to calm him down. Luckily, it worked, and he huffed before sinking into the seat next to you. You placed your hand on top of his gloved one, chuckling when he flinched. He looked at you skeptically, but eventually huffed and turned away from you, his skull flushed a soft red. He never moved his hand~

Mal, who you internally called Mulberry, and Blue were the ones to ask most of the questions. But it was Mal that asked about your family, and you gladly told them about your brother and sister. But your attitude quickly changed when he asked about your parents.

“I’d… rather not talk about them right now. Maybe another time, okay Mal?” You hoped he would drop it after that. He put his phalanges up to his chin in thought.

“ _ HMM, AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE TO INFORM US LATER THEN I GUESS WE’LL LEAVE IT AT THAT _ !” He chirped. His teeth were pulled into a wide grin, and you mimicked it. 

“Thanks, Mal.”

That conversation was not one you would like to have with a bunch of strangers, especially those who might take it as a chance to blackmail you. You refused to go through something like that ever again.  


“MAIDEN, COULD YOU TELL ME MORE ABOUT HOW YOUR PEOPLE SAW US?” Blue’s cheery voice grabbed your attention, and you laughed at his excited expression.

“Why of course! You are the magnificent Sans or Blue as many like to call you. Your brother Papyrus, or Stretch, live in Snowdin and were responsible for patrolling and keeping a lookout for humans who fell from the surface. You are well known for your tacos and cheery personality, and I personally like to call you Muffin since you’re just so sweet,” you cooed. You smiled when his skull was dusted with a faded periwinkle. You just wanted to squeeze him with all your might. Then you had an idea.

“There are also a lot of girls who would do anything in this world for a chance to meet you, and I’m one of them. Guess I was lucky enough to get a chance to meet the multiverse’s adorable little lady killer, huh? 

But you know what would make it even better?” You leaned towards him, and he looked so cute tilting his head in curiosity. 

‘AAAAAAAHHHHH okay, keep your cool girl. You’re almost there!’ you internally squealed.

“WHAT WOULD THAT BE?”

It was now or never.  


“If I could also be the first to get a hug from the most talented trapper in the multiverse!” You shouted, holding out your arms as an invitation. You were thrown back into your seat with the force he crashed into you with, your eyes bulging out from having the wind knocked out of you.

You looked down and saw that he had his face buried in your chest, and you vaguely remembered you weren’t wearing a bra. ‘Oh well,’ you thought. ‘He’s a grown monster, so it should be fine. Just this once.’ 

You couldn’t see the smug ass grin on his face as he snuggled deeper into your cleavage. He was gonna milk this for all it’s worth, and he could already tell that Red was gonna yell at him for this. What can he say? He knows he’s cute, and it’s not  _ his _ fault that people just automatically start liking him.

You looked up to see Stretch looking at you with sympathy; it seemed like this happened more often than not. You simply gave him a lazy grin before moving your gaze to Papyrus, not noticing the look of jealousy Red was giving Blue. He looked about ready to burst with excitement when you looked his way.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, Papyrus. I wouldn’t be a true fan if I didn’t know all about the Great Papyrus, master spaghetti chef, and date planner!” You announced.

“SO YOU  _ DO _ KNOW OF MY AMAZING COOKING SKILLS!” He shouted. His eyes were all sparkly, just like in the game. You don’t know how he made his eyes change so dramatically, but you just chalked it up to monster magic. Not like you had any experience with it, so it was best to not question what you couldn’t hope to understand.

“WHAT ABOUT ME?” Edge cut in. You took the opportunity to tease him, just as payback for almost killing you earlier. 

“Aww, do you really wanna know?” You grinned when he sputtered.

“O-OF COURSE I DO! WHY ELSE WOULD I ASK?”

You only laughed at his increasing frustration. That should be enough teasing for now, and you really didn’t want to have a repeat of what happened earlier. You continued on telling each one what you knew from the fandom and how they were viewed. You wish you had your phone on you, that way you could let them see the amazing things people created in their image.

“hey, doll? i don’t think you’ve noticed, but your soul is practically singing with joy. ‘s something making you happy?” Red asks.

“OH YES! MAIDEN, YOUR SOUL IS POSITIVELY GLOWING! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SHARE?” Blue included. 

You didn’t see anything bright, and you gave a look of confusion. Your soul was glowing? That’s a little weird, but once again, you chalked it up to monster magic.

“I don’t really know. Maybe it’s because I’m with my most favorite characters in the world? Or the fact that you guys are real and now I get to live in a world full of magic?” You pondered. 

The boy’s faces were all glowing faintly, and you looked at each one trying to figure out what it meant. Then you remembered the fan art you’ve seen.

“Are you guys blushing?” Their faces darkened and you yipped in delight.

“Oh my GOD! That’s absolutely adorable! You guys are gonna kill me with cuteness if you keep this up,” you teased. The fact that you could get a room full of skeletons embarrassed made you giddy, and the thought of teasing them in the future made you smile. Oh, this was gonna be great!

Teddy started to whine, pawing at your thigh and giving you the ‘gotta go’ eyes. I guess you still haven’t given him a walk yet, huh? You stood up and made your way to the backyard, bringing a few bags with you and announcing that you were going to take Teddy out for a walk. 

You figured that they needed a little time to calm themselves down and talk some things out. That, and you needed a little time to process the fact that you were in a completely new world.

* * *

After they finally got themselves together, it was time to get serious. Everyone turned their eyes to Wolf, and he simply rolled his eye lights. He knew this was gonna happen.

“so, what do you know so far?” Stretch began. He was leaning up against the kitchen entrance with a sucker between his teeth, a replacement for his usual Marlboro cigarettes. 

Wolf shrugged. “ **You guys checked her when she was asleep, didn’t you? I don’t know much more than that,** ” he said. It was the truth.

“ _ TRUE, BUT THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN HER STATS. WHAT REASON WOULD A HUMAN HAVE TO NEED SUCH A LARGE AMOUNT OF ATK POWER? _ ” Mal asked. 

When they checked you, it was your level that got them surprised.

***Y/N**

**Lv: ???/???**

**Exp: 0.00**

**Hp: 16/20**

Those stats were anything but trouble. Your Exp and Lv didn’t make any sense. How could you have no experience with an unmeasurable Lv? If what you said about coming from a world without magic was true, then the only explanation was that either you killed something that wasn’t human or monster, or something more sinister was afoot. 

“i have no idea,” added sans. “all i know is that she wasn’t lying. she knows a lot for a human. not to mention the fact that she knows about the multiverse.”

He had a point. No other human has mentioned the multiverse, other than the scientists that worked with Alphys in the lab. Sans and Papyrus went through a lot of trouble trying to convince those guys that the others were just distant cousins, hence the new names. Nobody questioned how monsters named their kids, especially because of their traditions.

“WELL THERE HAS TO BE  _ SOMETHING _ WE CAN FIND ABOUT HER. WE STILL NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HER WEAPONS ARE,” said Edge.

" **It said her** **weapons are her eyes, thighs, and a hunting knife,** ” Wolf stated factually.

“well, we know about the thighs that’s for sure. she looks like she could split a melon with those things,” Stretch murmured. Blue gave him a disapproving look at the comment.

“Brother, Don’t Think About Her In Such A Lewd Manner. She Deserves At Least Some Form Of Respect,” he warned. 

“But I Must Agree With You On The Fact That She Does Look Very Strong.”

“THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU AS WELL,” Papyrus added. “WE WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT WAY OF THINKING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD.”

“won’ change the fact that it’s true,” Red sleazed. While he was sitting next to you he could feel the warmth radiating off you. He even got to cop a feel when you were too distracted to stop him, you didn’t even notice! They were like solid muscle; thick, warm, and full of power. 

“i can assure you, the little lady’s built like a bull. she could crush my skull if she wanted to, and honestly, i’d let her.”

“ _ YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING _ ,” Mal snapped. He refused to admit that he felt jealous when he noticed Red running his gloves over your exposed skin. 

He was supposed to be a knight, not some hound dog like his brother! Mal had no idea why he even felt the urge to touch you, considering his history with physical contact. His scars were not just for show, after all. He was a fighter, and while in the underground he was considered one of the most feared monsters for his overwhelming power on the field. That and his tendency to challenge any monster he came across, and no matter the size difference he always came out victorious.

‘ _ MAYBE I COULD USE THAT TO GAIN HER TRUST! _ ’ Mal smirked that the thought. If he could get you to see him as a friend and put your guard down, then he wouldn’t have to worry about you trying to fight him or the others.

It wasn’t the noblest thing to do, but when has he ever cared about things like that? The place he came from was dominated by money, not trust, so it didn’t really matter to him. All that he cared about was keeping both him and his brother alive.

Wolf didn’t like the look Mal had. He could tell the purple-clad skeleton was up to something, and he was having none of it. Your health was low, and when you ran into him last night he sensed no hostility. If you wanted to hurt somebody, you would have done so by now. He was one of the most sensitive to bloodlust, so if you had been a threat he wouldn’t have let you live this long.

You were small (compared to him) and soft. He decided that he would protect you until you regain your strength.

“COME TO THINK OF IT,” Papyrus mused. “SINCE SHE IS STAYING WITH US, WHERE IS SHE GOING TO SLEEP? CLEARLY SHE NEEDS A ROOM OF HER OWN.”

Papyrus didn’t realize that what he just said would start a battle for dominance and favorability. Almost instantly, Mal and Blue shouted.

“SHE CAN ST _ AY WITH ME! _ ”

They turned and glared at each other, and the argument had begun. 

“ _ Why Would She Stay With You? _ ”

“Well, Clearly I Am The Best Bet. I Didn’t See Her Complementing Your Cooking, Now Did I?”

“ _ WHY YOU LITTLE--!! _ ”

“ **She could just stay with me. I** **_am_ ** **the first one she met, and the one she slept on,** ” Wolf interrupted, a smug grin on his teeth. Red’s magic flared when he heard that.

“the fuck ya mean by that ya mangy mutt?!”

None of them noticed you walk back into the living room.

* * *

When you came back, you were greeted by the appearance of a battlefield. Blue and Mal were yelling, Wolf looked ready to eat Red, meanwhile Stretch and Papyrus were in the kitchen talking and Sans was nowhere to be seen.

You tip-toed your way into the kitchen, jumping over a bone that narrowly missed your leg and landed on the tile. Whatever they were fighting over, you didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire. You walked up to the two lanky skeletons.

“Seems like they’re getting along swimmingly.”

“I JUST WISH THEY WOULD’VE TAKEN THEIR FIGHT OUTSIDE. I JUST FINISHED CLEANING THE LIVING ROOM YESTERDAY!”

“aw, don’t worry papyrus,” Stretch comforted. “i just hope it’ll be a  **clean** fight.”

Papyrus glared at him, stomping his foot as he yelled, “STRETCH, I KNOW YOU DIDN’T JUST MAKE A PUN!”

You tried to stop yourself but you couldn’t help it, you loved puns way too much. Your laughter rang through the air, loud and unrestrained. Your laugh was one of the louder kinds, the type that made you throw your head back and either hold yourself or smack something with a deadly force. You were often told that you could fill a whole stadium with the sounds of your joy. You just hoped you didn’t snort, but you were too happy to care.

The monsters in the other room paused their bickering, trying to figure out where the sound came from. When they looked into the kitchen, they saw you holding your stomach as you giggled uncontrollably. 

Stretch looked infuriatingly proud of himself, and Blue huffed in annoyance. Of course, his brother  _ would  _ take the easy route by winning you over with his jokes. 

You fell to the ground, trying to catch your breath. You haven’t laughed like that in so long. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. It was nice. Wolf approached you, and you gave him a soft, gleeful smile. Your soul was shining, and the soft twinkling it produced sounded just like a bell. He just wished he could’ve been the reason it sounded like that.

You were suddenly enveloped in a wave of purple, and when you looked you saw Mal’s eye light giving off a faint glow. 

“Woah, this is so cool!” you exclaimed.

“ _ MWAH-HAH-HAH! OF COURSE IT IS! THIS  _ **_IS_ ** _ MY MAGIC AFTER ALL, _ ” Mal laughed. 

He puffed out his chest with pride, happy with the praise. The others watched as he floated you over to the couch, plopping you down on the cushions before climbing next to you. Wolf quickly squeezed in on your other side, taking up the rest of the once empty couch. 

You were squished between the two of them, but you didn’t mind. You twisted around a bit, placing your head on Mal’s lap and draping your legs over Wolf’s. The two flushed at the movement, but it was worth the embarrassment to see Red, Blue, and Stretch glare at them. 

Sans suddenly appeared in the doorway, his skull dripping with sweat and a frenzied look on his features. What he said next got everyone’s attention.

“the rest are on their way back,” he panted. “y/n, you need to hide.  **now.”**

You were confused. Why did you have to hide--oh.  _ OH. _ He meant that there was more you haven’t met yet. And that they were the ones you  _ didn’t wanna _ meet. From his tone, you could only guess that they were either aggressive or just plain murderous.

“Aw shit, I’m  **boned.** ”

Both Edge and Mal looked at you with the ‘Really bitch?’ face while Sans, Red, and Stretch choked on their laugher. Even Wolf and Blue quietly chuckled at the poorly timed joke. 

You smiled as you looked for all the possible places you could hide. Not under the table, that would just be stupid. Definitely not in the closet, you remembered the amount of stuff you shoved in them along with the dog residues from the game and you were  _ not _ gonna risk it. You didn’t have enough time to go upstairs and you didn’t know if your room still existed at this point. 

Then it hit you. No literally, Wolf’s tail smacked into the side of your leg and you came up with the perfect plan. You jumped up and turned around, tugging at his jacket and saying only one word.

“Wolf,  _ strip! _ ”

Everyone almost snapped their necks with how quick they were to look at you, and shouts filled the room.

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

“ _ huh???” _

“ **What?** ”

You rolled your eyes, continuing to unzip his jacket as you explained what you meant.

“Wolf, sweetie, you are absolutely huge. I look like a dwarf next to you. Ever occurred to you that I could just hide under your jacket?” You quipped, your lips turning into a smirk. 

His face erupted into a deep navy blush and you giggled at the reaction. You were a little embarrassed by the idea, but your determination to find a hiding spot made you just a little bit braver than normal.

I mean, you slept on his stomach and cuddled all of last night. Compared to that, this would be more like a hug, right? 

Wolf finally snapped out of his stupor and finally got around to helping you situate yourself on his lap once more. He did a little more than that though, shoving you underneath his shirt as well and making sure none of your curls poked out from his ribcage. You wrapped your legs around his spine, compressing yourself to look as small as possible as Red and Mal threw the blanket back on top of the both of you.

You heard the front door open, and you whispered a short command. “Teddy,  **statue.** ” 

You heard him shift over to the foot of the couch before he laid down on his side, mimicking how he looked when he was napping.

You were so proud of him for such a good at playing nice. It was one of his specialties: looking relaxed but remaining alert at all times. You heard the sound of multiple footsteps and tried your best to stay quiet when you heard a frighteningly familiar voice.

“Wh@t’S g0inG 0n H3re?” A glitched voice asked.

_ Fuck, _ you knew that glitch. It was Error, and he sounded even more static than ever. His voice was a strange combination of stuttering and radio static, and you were immediately reminded of that one remix you heard.  _ Electrostatic _ , or something. More voices dragged you from your thoughts.

“sin _ ce _ wh _ en _ d _ id _ w _ e _ g _ et  _ a d _ og _ ?” An echoing voice questioned.

“i don’t know, Night. but he’s a big one ain’t he?” This voice was softer, sweeter than Nightmare’s. You assumed it was Dream.

“I wonder if it knows any tricks?” This voice sounded excited and a little child-like. It reminded you of your little brother when he got excited over one of his hobbys.  


The last voice turned sickeningly happy, obviously fake as he tried to get Teddy to come over to him.

“ _ Here boy! _ ” Ink called, slapping his palms against his femurs and whistling. He huffed when Teddy only stared at him. “Wow, I guess it’s too dumb to even know that.”

That caught your attention. Did that motherfucker just call  _ your _ precious baby stupid? ‘Oh, you got me  _ fucked up _ ’ you thought.

“Bitch,” you whispered. Apparently, they heard you and they did not sound happy. Good. Wolf lightly slapped his hand down on your leg, but you simply ignored the silent scolding.

“ _ Excuse me? _ Beast,  _ what _ did you just call me?” Ink’s face turned dark, his eyes were now the shape of a red star and navy blue diamond. Wolf looked over at Red, a plea for help. 

“h-he was just, uh, agreeing with you! yeah, he was agreeing with you, right wolf?” Red fibbed. You squeezed your legs tighter together at the allegation, causing Wolf to whine at the pressure surrounding his spine.

He managed to nod his head though, squirming in an attempt to get comfortable. You felt bad for causing trouble, so you pressed your lips to his bottom-most rib in a silent apology. That must’ve done something because Nightmare directed the next question at Wolf.

“wh _ at’s _ go _ ing _ o _ n _ wi _ th _ yo _ ur _ fa _ ce? _ ”

“brother! be nice! maybe he’s not feeling well,” Dream scolded. Aw, he was just as sweet as people portrayed him.

Nightmare groaned in annoyance but dropped it. Sans sighed in relief but froze when he saw Error staring at him. He smiled weakly, and Error scoffed before turning away from him.

“Can we just get rid of it? I don’t want a mutt this big in the house if it’s not gonna listen to anybody,” Ink complained. You growled, covering your mouth in an attempt to keep the volume down. You can’t say anything unless you were willing to risk your life.

“WhY d0n’t w3 Ju5t k1lL 1t?”

Never-fucking-mind. You’re getting out there,  **_now_ ** _. _

You reached your hands behind you to lift Wolf’s shirt and jacket enough for you to slide out of, shoving your feet against the back of the couch with so much force you practically shot out like a bullet. You quickly got to your feet and grabbed something. It was heavy and round, but you never looked at it before you chucked it in Error’s general direction.

The ashtray whizzed past his face as he narrowly dodged it, watching as it embedded itself into the wall. He turned around just in time to see a shoe come flying. Your angered voice filled the air.

“What the in whole wheat  _ fuck _ did you just say about my Teddy?” You roared. “Square the fuck up you Windows wannabe!” 

Sound the bell.

You’re about to fold this fool like a lawn chair.

  
**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohh shit's about to go down!  
> Nobody insults your baby and gets away with it!
> 
> So I may take a little while to write the next couple chapters due to Midterms. Psychology is kicking my ass -3-''
> 
> But don't worry! Once they're done I'll be right back on track. 
> 
> Thank you so much for understanding. Have a great day!


	8. Redwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your battle with Error continues! Sure you might've left the boys a bit rattled, but you'll be fine. Right?
> 
> A large red-eyed figure watches you from the shadows, and finds you remind him of the better times in his underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful birds!   
> I'm back from the prison of school and bring you another new, long-ass chapter! There is a lot of stuff in this chapter and I couldn't figure out when to cut it off lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the new skeleman's shenanigans and the boys suffering bc of your impulses!

‘ **_She’s Crazy_ ** ’ they thought.

They take the time to hide you so that the most dangerous beings in the multiverse wouldn’t kill you, and as soon as one of them insults your dog you shoot out and start picking a fight. Not only that, you were ballsy enough to make the  _ Destroyer of the Multiverse _ your opponent! 

You had to be crazy.

Red and Mal had to give it to you. Your description didn’t lie when it said you were protective of what’s yours, but this was much more than they expected. They knew what it was like to protect their brothers against constant threats, and as they watched you duck and weave between the blue strings scattered around the room they couldn’t help grinning. 

Red found it  _ really fucking hot _ if a woman could kick his ass, but he’ll keep that to himself. He respected that you wouldn’t be some weakling that he had to take care of, especially since his underground valued strength. Just means he can take it easy and not worry about you getting yourself killed. Well, you were about to get yourself killed right now, but that’s for another time.

Mal was thinking that you would be the perfect sparring partner for him, Edge, and Blue. Your dodges were quick, and he noticed how you were taking advantage of your surroundings when you used a lamp to catch the strands that got too close. He should ask what types of weapons you like. It would serve as a good gift of friendship and help you protect yourself in the future.  


If you survived that is.

Another pair of skeletons were having  _ very _ different thoughts. When you launched yourself out of Wolf’s jacket and into the open, both Sans and Stretch were just about to grab you with magic when they paused. Your shirt was scrunched up, and they saw a bit more of your chest than they were expecting to. Both monsters had to take a moment to process what just happened.

Sans was contemplating whether or not he could send himself into the void via shortcut when he heard a *thud* right next to him. He looked to see Stretch knocking his Skull into the wall, his eye lights gone, and cheeks a fiery orange. They looked at each other, silently agreeing to  _ never _ speak of what they’d seen. They didn’t want to risk the consequences that would come of you finding out.

Meanwhile, Ink was laughing at the insult you hurled at the glitching skeleton. In all the universes he’s visited, he had never heard  _ that _ before. A Windows wannabe! That was hilarious! When it came to insults, Ink was surprisingly lacking in creativity. He just never found the need to do it, mostly preferring to fight and get it over with. That or watch from the sidelines since he can’t interact with the storylines too much before things go awry.

Things were going to get a lot more interesting with this human around. If you lived through this, he plans on asking you to teach him a few things.

* * *

Now, back to your epic battle with Error.

After your little battle cry, Error started throwing his strings at you in an attempt to catch your soul. You tried your best to ignore the rising fear and focused on dodging, gradually closing the distance between you. You could tell he was getting irritated, and his aim was slowly getting worse. The closer you got, the more you had to maneuver, but it was worth the risk when you grabbed hold of his scarf and yanked down. 

He choked as he stumbled, and you managed to land a solid kick to the center of his ribcage. He flew backward and you winced at the * _ crack _ * his spine made when it slammed into the side of the couch. He flipped over the arm, landing face down into the cushions and you jumped in glee. 

“HA! I fucking got you, ya glitchy bastard! Say some shit again, I dare you!” You shouted, still high on the rush of victory. ‘That’ll teach him to threaten what’s mine,’ you thought.

The sound of clapping made you freeze. You forgot about the others. You turned around, tense with anticipation. If you turned around to get a blaster in the face you were gonna be pissed. You just beat Error, what more could they want?  


Luckily, it was only Nightmare. He had a sadistic grin on his face, and you could tell he enjoyed seeing how the destroyer gets, well, destroyed. With how many times those two bickered, you weren’t really surprised.

“wo _ uld _ y _ ou _ lo _ ok _ a _ t _ th _ at, _ s _ he _ kn _ ows _ h _ ow _ t _ o _ fi _ ght. _ i wou _ ld’ve _ ne _ ver _ gue _ ssed _ er _ ror _ co _ uld _ g _ et _ h _ is _ as _ s _ han _ ded _ t _ o _ h _ im _ b _ y _ a wo _ man _ ,” he remarked.

If you were paying attention you wouldn't have let the snide comment slide without a fight, but you were a little distracted. You stared at him, hypnotized by the way his tentacles moved around. It seemed he wasn’t aware of what they were doing, and that made you curious. Did they act like tails? What about octopus arms? Are they sentient? What did they feel like? 

The black goop dripping off of him never reached the floor, dissipating into the air and vanishing before it had the chance to dirty the carpet. It acted like a lava lamp, with little blobs of goop floating around him and it looked like those oil spills you’d seen on the news, pitch black with a subtle rainbow effect. The rainbow boa came to mind, its mysterious aura fit the prince of negativity perfectly.

“That was amazing!” Ink shouted, running up to you and clasping his hands over yours. “I’ve never seen a human dodge like that, even in the genocide timelines! Come to think of it, I’ve never seen you before either. Which AU did you come from? OverTale? What about MafiaTale?”

He continued his rambling, spitting out different AUs like a chaotic, malfunctioning gumball machine. You couldn’t keep up with him, blankly staring into his rapidly changing symbol eye lights. You knew that skeleton monsters didn’t need to breathe, but damn he could talk. If he kept going, you would go insane.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, Error decided it was a good time to try and continue your little scuffle. Both you and Ink leaped away from each other, him returning to Dream’s side while you jumped onto the table. You needed to distract him long enough to escape, and Teddy looked like the perfect solution. He was already in an offensive stance, his muzzle turned into a fearsome snarl.

You stared into Error’s eye lights and a smirk painted your lips. He wasn’t prepared for what you did next, and by the looks of it, neither was everyone else.

“ **Teddy, Bear Trap!** ” You barked.

Teddy sprung from his place, pushing his claws into Error’s shoulders and shoving the skeleton to the ground. You took the chance to jump off the table and made a break for the stairs, giggling madly.

"wH4t Th3 fUcK?!"

“Good boy, Teddy!” You called. “See ya later, bitches!”

They watched as you ran up the stairs on all fours, a few frightened by how fast you climbed out of sight. They had never seen anyone run like  _ that _ before, and they didn’t want to ever again. It looked so unnatural, watching your knees go past your back like that.

* * *

You sprinted down the hall and into an open room, slamming the door behind you. You leaned your back up against it, sighing as you slid to the floor. You were panting heavily, greedily gulping air into your screaming lungs. 

After years of not getting into fights, you thought you forgot all the training you went through. You were pleasantly surprised, and also currently experiencing an adrenaline rush. You felt  _ alive _ . Powerful and wild. 

You either had to wait it out or get yourself moving because if you didn’t, you would start getting destructive. You remembered your poor curtain’s sacrifice that day; ripped to shreds because you got too excited to get your first pair of roller skates.

A cough sounded in front of you.

Raising your head from your arms, you almost screamed. A single red glowing eye was staring you down, and the lighting was not helping the figure look any less horrifying. You couldn’t see their face, but you recognized that damaged skull. Your stomach dropped.

It was HorrorTale Sans, and he was less than 3 feet away from you. ‘Okay,” you steeled yourself. ‘Let’s hope he’s friendly!’

Trying your best not to make any sudden movements, you lifted yourself onto your feet and stood up. He was a head taller than you and twice your width, and you noticed he was holding something. It was an enormous ax, its blade glinting dangerously.

‘He probably summoned it because he thought I was gonna try and hurt him,’ you mused. He was still watching you, not making a sound. Guess it’s your job to break the ice.

You tried to speak in a friendly tone but cringed when you heard the fear laced in your words. “Why,  **knife** to meet you! My name is Y/N.” 

His eye light dilated at the joke and you briefly wondered if that was the wrong move before a husky chuckle perked your ears. 

His permanent grin was stretched wide, and he leaned in close, almost bumping your nose with his nasal ridge. You tried to back away, but your back was flush against the wall. His large red eye light bore into you, and you were paralyzed by their intensity. You had no way of escaping if he decided he was in the mood for a ‘ **head-dog** ’.

“ **heh. nice to** **_eat_ ** **ya too, kiddo,** ” his voice was deep and gravely, it made you shudder with how close he was. Now was most definitely  _ not _ the time to start getting embarrassed over something as simple as him  **talking** !

“ **what’s a gal like you doing in a place like this? ya lost?** ”

“N-no,” you stuttered. 

The proximity was getting to you, and you shifted in place to try and keep yourself from dropping to the floor in a flustered mess. People didn’t willingly come this close to your face all too often, so this was really out of your comfort zone.

His eye light bore into you. “ **really now? well then, mind telling me what got you running in here like a headless chicken?** ” 

‘Did I really look that desperate?’

“Well you see, I  _ may _ have kicked Error in the ribcage because he tried to kill my dog and now he’s going after me,” you squeaked.

“ **you did** **_what_ ** **?** ”

You laughed nervously. Wow, that’s some  _ very _ interesting carpet. How many patterns could you trace before you died?

* * *

Horror was having  _ far _ too much fun with this. 

Earlier this morning he noticed a new room appear in the hallway, so he went to check it out. He was intrigued by all the different gems that scattered to room. Whoever owned this room must really like shiny things.

While he was staring at the ones hanging from the ceiling, he heard the door slam from behind him. He grabbed his ax in preparation for a battle but stopped when he saw a human crouched on the ground, their back to the door.

They didn’t notice him standing in the middle of the room, and from the way they were breathing he could tell why. They were giggling softly, like a kid who just pulled a prank on their sibling. It was a nice sound, and he wanted to hear it up close.

He teleported in front of them; he didn’t trust himself to walk quietly enough to not alert the human of his presence. Horror studied them; they had soft-looking curly hair that hid their face and was wearing a shirt that drowned their figure. Their arms and legs looked like they were dipped in white paint, which contrasted with their golden skin. It reminded him of Ink. 

He cleared his throat, which got their attention. They snapped their head up and Horror found himself drowning in green. Their eyes reminded him of the evergreens back in Snowdin, deep and vibrant with their thick bark and thin leaves. 

His brother, still young and unbroken by their horrid queen, running up to him with a smile. He didn’t have his cracked skull or the constant pain.

He was safe.  _ They _ were safe.

The memory left him feeling dazed, and he felt a wave of possessiveness run through him. He hasn’t found something like this in a long time, something that reminded him of better days.

**He wanted them.**

Horror watched as the human carefully got to their feet, never taking those enchanting orbs off of him as they stood. They only came up to his mandible, which was a nice surprise. Most people were dwarfed next to him, so the lack of distance meant he didn’t have to break his neck to make eye contact. Both of you stood there, quietly sizing each other up before they broke the silence.

Horror could hear the fear lacing their voice. “Why,  **knife** to meet you! My name is Y/N.”

Starting off with a joke? ‘How  _ sweet _ ,’ he mused. They seemed to know about his humor, and he had to applaud them for trying. He gave a chuckle and stepped closer, determined to study those jewels in your skull. As he got closer, he saw the flecks of brown surrounding their pupil, which dilated with each step he took. Their back hit the door and he watched them search for an escape.

He kept his voice low. “ **heh. nice to** **_eat_ ** **ya too, kiddo.**

**what’s a gal like you doing in a place like this? ya lost?** ”

They flushed a pretty red, a nervous smile tugging thei r lips. What a nice expression. “N-no…”

He didn’t believe them, but he let it slide. “ **really now? well then, mind telling me what got you running in here like a headless chicken?** ”

When he heard about you fighting Error, he burst out laughing. Here you were, shaking in his presence after getting into a fistfight with what could be considered a  _ god _ ! This was too much, and he was left hunched over with his hands on his patella. 

“It’s not funny!” You pouted before your lips curled at the memory of Error’s crushing defeat. “Okay, it’s a  _ little _ funny, but that’s not gonna stop Error from trying to kill me as soon as he finds me now is it?”

You had a point. “ **don’t worry, shorty. I'll take care of that,** ” he assured.

You pouted at the title. That didn’t make you feel any safer, but it was better than nothing. A grumble caught your attention, along with a sharp pain in your abdomen. It was your stomach, and it was demanding for you to eat.

You just noticed that it hurt more than usual. It felt like you haven’t eaten in  _ days _ but you remember having lunch yesterday. Were you forgetting something?

You rubbed your belly but stopped when Horror grabbed your wrist. His eye light was so small, barely the size of a pin. He looked worried.

“ **when was the last time you ate?** ” He asked.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I remember eating yesterday, but I don’t usually get hunger pains like this. Feels like I haven’t eaten in days-- uM?! Horror, what are you doing?!”

You were lifted into his arms and rushed down the hall. He was practically sprinting, and if you could see his face you’d see the underlying panic. Horror knew what it was like to feel that kind of pain. He and Pap have suffered through the same for years.

It was HUNGER.

If you didn’t get food soon… 

He shook his head, focusing on getting down the stairs. He wouldn’t let that happen, not if he could help it! He was gonna keep his new treasure safe. Horror pushed past the others, ignoring their yells, and rushed into the kitchen.

You waved over Horror’s shoulder, shouting: “Hey guys! I have no idea what’s going on!” as you were placed on the kitchen counter. Horror started rummaging through the fridge while the others surrounded you. 

“ _ WHAT IS GOING ON? _ ”

“ **Are you okay?** ”

“what did you do, kiddo?”

“doll, have ya lost yer damn mind?!”

You were bombarded with questions. You just said you didn’t know what was going on, so why are they asking you?? You saw Dream looking at you and you shot him a look of desperation. ‘Please help me!’

Seems that worked. He pushed his way to you, forcing everyone to back up and out of your space while he spoke. “alright, everyone back up! can’t you see that you’re smothering her?”

They were quiet at that. They didn’t mean to overwhelm you! They were just worried is all. You run upstairs, disappear for only 20 minutes before you get dragged back down by one of the more volatile persons in the entire house. They had the right to be worried when they saw the look of panic on the taller skeleton’s face.

Speaking of, he had pulled out an assortment of ingredients and was making what looked like a sub. They had to look away when Horror pulled out a chunk of meat and practically slammed it on like it insulted his brother. 

“um, horror?” Sans asked. The taller grunted in response but didn’t stop in his mission.

“what’s all this for?”

They were interested in what he was planning. Horror usually never made sandwiches, preferring to just eat some of the meat and tomatoes and leave the rest for his brother.

“ **she’s HUNGRY. she hasn’t eaten anything for** **_days_ ** **and you idiots didn’t even notice!** ” He snapped. Sans flinched, both because of the tone and the accusation. 

Horror drowned the poor thing in mustard and mayo and slapped a few pickles on. Didn’t even bother cutting it in half before he shoved it your way. 

You took it gingerly, thanking him before taking a big bite. You melted at the taste. This was fucking  _ amazing _ ! You didn’t know if it was because of your empty stomach or what but you couldn’t give two shits, you were gonna devour this damn sandwich and nobody could stop you. Well, except for the whining of Teddy.

You saw him staring at you from behind Mal, and you cooed. If you were feeling this hungry, surely he must be feeling just as bad, if not more so. 

“Aww, Teddy! C’mere baby, come to mama,” you beckoned.

His tail wagged violently behind him and he crouched low to the ground as he approached. He placed his head on your lap and looked up at you. Wasn’t he just adorable? You couldn’t believe you almost forgot to feed your beloved boy! Here he was, starving and sad while you were eating gleefully. What a horrible mother.

You curled your back to rest your forehead against his, nuzzling him and giving him a kiss. Pulling out a few slices from your sandwich, you held the meat above your head and leaned back. Teddy immediately perked up and jumped onto his hind legs, placing his front paws on your thighs as he reached for your hand. You laughed when he snatched it from you.

They watched from the sidelines. You really loved that dog, didn’t you? Horror was happy you liked the sandwich if that noise you made was any indication. It was a little embarrassing to hear that sound while so close to you, but as long as his new treasure was happy then so was he. He noticed Wolf staring at him and returned his gaze.

“ **What do you want with her, Horror? You’ve never done this before,** ” Wolf growled.

“ **what i do is** **_none_ ** **of your business, beast. back off now or i’m gonna have a** **_blast_ ** **beating you into the dirt you filthy mutt.** ”

Wolf’s snarl turned into a smirk. “ **I’d like to see you try. At least she gave** **_me_ ** **a name, unlike you.** ”

Did you really give this worthless pile of bones a  _ name? _

Oh, two can play at this game. He just needed a good reason, and you’d give him a name. That should be easy enough, right? Crooks walked into the kitchen, drawn in by the sound of laughter. Horror flashed his brother a grin and he knew he had his ticket to victory.

He made sure to be loud enough to catch your attention. “ **heya crooks!** ”

You tore your eyes off of Teddy, watching him.

“HE _ LLO _ DEAR BROTHER! WH _ O _ IS THIS?”

You extended your hand out to the skeleton, trying your best not to stare. He was huge, almost as tall as Wolf, and you had to crick your neck back to look him in the eye socket. He had a friendly smile on his crooked teeth.

“Hello, um, Crooks? I am Y/N, nice to meet you.”

Your smile was strained. You  _ hated _ that name. This Papyrus had gone through so much in his universe, and people had the nerve to call him  _ Crooks?! _ He was just the sweetest thing ever! He didn't deserve a name like _that_.  


Sure, he got convinced to eat human children, but it wasn’t his fault. After monsters were plagued with HUNGER, it was either humans or each other. What Horror did kept his brother alive, even at the expense of his own well-being! He didn’t eat any of the humans either, but that was a story for a later time.

His smile widened, a glint of excitement in his shrunken sockets. “NI _ CE _ TO MEET YOU TOO, Y/N!”

Crooks shook your hand enthusiastically, throwing your arm around. It felt like he was going to rip it out of the socket but he was happy, so you let it happen. Horror stepped out from behind his brother.

“ **so, shorty. i heard you were giving out names, and i was wondering if you could give my brother one.** ”

“BROT _ HER _ YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THAT! IT’ _ S  _ FINE, I DON’T MIND WHAT THEY CALL ME.”

Oh, no you don’t. You won’t let this continue, even if he said he was fine with it. Crooks had his head held low, and while he was fretting with his brother you were thinking up names. What could you call him?

Cookie? No, that’s no name for a grown monster, even if it suits him. 

Crow? Nah, he’s not from BirdTale.

Sticks? Nope, definetly not.  


You looked at the lanky skeleton and noticed something. The way his arms moved, slow and rhythmic, gave you deja vu. You remembered seeing a tree that had branches that moved just like that. It was a tree your grandmother had in her backyard. 

What was it called again? A wisteria? No, that’s not it. It didn’t bloom the way wisteria trees did.

You tugged at the curl dangling in front of your face, watching it bounce while you wracked your brain for that little memory you  _ know  _ you had tucked away somewhere. Dream sat beside you, and you turned to look at him.

“what’s on your mind, y/n? you look troubled.”

You smiled. How sweet of him to ask, but you really needed to think. Maybe he could help you.

“I’m trying to remember the name of a tree I had while I was younger,” you sighed.

He placed his hand on your shoulder. “well, maybe if you described it you’ll remember. what did it look like?”

Huh, why didn’t you think of that? You put your hands in your hair, trying your best to picture it.

“It was tall and had a bent trunk, and they usually grow near water. It had these cute little leaves that hung down, and when my brother and I went near the center they made this beautiful cave that we would take naps in. My grandma told me stories about it being called the ‘Weeping Lover’s’ tree. 

Wait, that’s it!” You gasped.

You leaped off of the counter and grabbed Dream’s cheekbones, pressing your forehead to his. You had a goofy smile on your face, and Dream was sure that if you had eyes like them, they would be in the shape of stars.

“Willow! It was a weeping willow! Starshine, you’re a genius!” You hugged him, bouncing up and down. He raised a brow at the nickname but said nothing.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I could just kiss you! But I won’t cuz I don’t know you like that,” you joked. 

Well, seems like the others didn’t like the sound of that. Dream didn’t know what to do about the death glares he was getting, but he did know he was going to smack his brother, Sans, and Ink if they didn't stop smiling at him like a group of bastards.

Dream chuckled, patting your back. That didn’t end well, and he paused when you flinched.

“Ow!”

You hissed in pain. Dream pulled back and frowned at what he saw. A large bruise that started from the base of your neck and spread down in between your shoulders. It was a sickly purple, and it looked fresh too. Dream glared at the others, trying to soothe you as he scolded the other skeletons.

“i can’t believe you guys could miss something like this! just look at the size of this thing. are you okay?”

You nodded your head weakly. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just need a pain killer and some ice and I’ll be good in a few days.”

Dream gave you a look but said nothing as he got up to get you an ice pack. You turned around, facing Horror and his brother. Horror still looked angry at Dream, but he gave you a slight smile as you walked over. He wondered what you would call them, and the thought of being called something other than Horror was getting him giddy.

“I know just what to call you two. Crooks, from now on your name is Willow, and your brother will be called Oak,” you announced. You felt proud of those names, and the smile on Willow’s face showed the same. Oak also looked happy, grinning as his brother hugged him in his excitement.  


You turned to look at the others and Sans gave you a wink. You trilled with glee. This was great! Now all you had to do was--

“i _ s  _ nob _ ody _ go _ ing _ t _ o _ expl _ ain _ w _ ho _ th _ is _ cr _ azy _ wo _ man _ i _ s _ a _ nd _ wh _ y _ sh _ e’s  _ i _ n _ t _ he _ ho _ use? _ ” Nightmare questioned.

You laughed. Leave it to Nightmare to say some snarky shit. “Well, nice to meet you too, Nightmare. Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything in a minute. Let’s bring this into the living room, shall we?”

You shuffled into the other room, unconsciously grabbing Mal and Red’s hands and dragging them with you onto the couch. You placed Red on your lap, pulling him close to you and resting your chin on his skull. You felt so tired. All the energy you had earlier was nowhere to be found, maybe because you hadn’t eaten in a while. You really needed a nap after this.

Red flushed when you wrapped your hands around him, and he started struggling. “l-let go’ a me! i’m not your damn toy,” he whined. 

You gripped him tighter in response. “Look, Red. If I’m gonna explain how the hell I got here for the third time today then you will stay here with me and make sure I don’t fall asleep mid-sentence, okay? That, and you’re really warm.”

You finished your sentence with another squeeze, placing your chin on his skull and relishing in the warmth he provided. You were still in shorts, so the cold was starting to get to you. He froze up before slowly nodding his head. You were tempted to tease him a little bit but decided against it. You didn’t pay that much attention to him since you got here, so  forced cuddles should be enough compensation.

Blue, Sans, and Stretch all took their places on the couch. Sans sat on the arm, Blue sat next to you, and Stretch leaned over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around your shoulders. Dream came back with the back of ice and handed it to Stretch, who held it against your bruise gently. You thanked the two and sunk down into the couch. You would be embarrassed, but once you were tired you turned into the biggest cuddle whore the world has ever seen, so all the skinship was more than welcome. 

“Okay so, as you all know, I’m not from this universe. In my world, none of you exist, and the entire concept of UnderTale is just a game. People like me played the role of the eighth fallen child, Frisk, and guided them through the underground. We are usually referred to as ‘Players’ and are able to choose one of three routes in the game: Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide. 

Depending on your choices, you would get a different ending. There’s the True Pacifist end, Genocide end, and a crap ton of Neutral endings depending on who you defeat. I don’t remember much about the genocide route since I only play for good endings.”

Sans hummed at that, appreciating the knowledge that you were one of the pacifist runners. If you were a genocide runner, however…

Let’s just say, you wouldn’t survive long in this house.

Despite the brewing threats, you continued.

“I recently bought this house after getting kicked out by my parents. Yeah, dick move, I know. Anyway, while hiking with Teddy, I found a machine in the forest and decided ‘why the hell not?’

I brought it home, fixed it up, hooked it up to the stuff in the basement, and practically forgot about it. Teddy freaked out, and when I thought I was gonna have to fight for my life he tripped me and I fell smack dab on it. I must’ve bonked my head on the damn thing.

Next thing I know, I’m getting snatched up by Wolf and end up in a house full of Skelemen,” you finished. 

The boys on the couch snickered at the term, but the rest were too busy processing the information that was just shoved in their faces.

Ink was the first to speak. “That still doesn’t explain how you know our names though, since I’m assuming that the game only applies to the omega universe. The only way you would be able to know about the others is if you had access to my Doodle Sphere or created them yourself. Wait, does that mean the ones responsible for new universes are you guys?”

“Y3aH,” Error joined. “N0 matT3r h0w m4nY 0f Th0s3 daMn Th1ng5 I d3sTr0y, tH3y Ke3P c0m1nG b4cK. Wh4t g1vE5?”

Of course, they  _ would _ be curious about that. You assumed that Ink and Error would be the most aware of the ‘creators’, especially with Error’s problem with hearing voices from different dimensions, but this proved you wrong. Guess you better explain.

You pressed your face into Red’s shoulder and sighed, oblivious to the glare Wolf and Oak were sending his way. Wolf was the first one who found you, so why didn’t you let him sit next to you?  Red could only smile nervously, shoving his skull into his flared fluffy hood to avoid the silent death threats and his brother’s smug look.

“Yes, Ink. The people who enjoyed the game wanted to create their own versions, either by exploring the possibilities for the original timeline or creating a completely new dynamic for us to observe.

Take Blue and Stretch for example,” you put your arm around Blue’s collarbone. “Their world is based on the possibility of each character playing a different role. Monsters like Toriel and Asgore, Burgerpants and the Nice Cream Guy, and even Sans and Papyrus switching roles and personalities. 

They are not completely different, however, mostly because they kept the same stats and abilities. Muffin just likes to create riddles, and Stretch now likes to tell puns.”

Ink nodded his head in understanding. It made sense, while Ink knew about the characteristics of each AU, he never understood what caused them to come into existence. He initially assumed that a new universe was just made out of excess magic or mutations in the base timeline’s resets, but now…

“I think the reason AUs don’t stay destroyed is that their owners can simply keep creating content, which I would assume just restores that world without problem since they created it. Not only that but if others find their AU interesting then they will create their own renditions. There are thousands of content creators who will make art and explore information made by the admins,” you continued. 

“If you  _ really _ wanted to keep an AU dead, you’d have to pick a fight with its creator. Not only that, you’d have to destroy the work of every single artist that has also made content for that AU. 

Sorry Error, but you’re in way over your head if you think you have enough time to hunt down  _ that _ many people.”

You snickered when the glitch groaned, amused by his misery. You were still kinda salty about his comment towards Teddy, so you were glad to be able to milk his misery for all its worth. Nightmare’s sly smile told you he was enjoying it just as much, the negative energy must’ve been a good break from the happiness radiating from your little cuddle pile.

A tap on your shoulder halted your evil little giggles, and you turned to see it was Stretch. You shivered when he spoke into your ear, and you tried your best not to laugh at the ticklish sensation. 

“wow, honeybee. you really know how to get him all **tied** up,” he said while holding a tie out in front of you. It had little bees on it.

You gawked at him before letting out a loud wheezing sound, kicking your feet and unknowingly bouncing Red like a child. This had literally nothing to do with the conversation and yet you still found his  _ stupid fucking  _ **_pun_ ** hilarious. You threw your head back, almost knocking into Stretch’s teeth as you giggled madly. He smiled, proud that his joke was appreciated.

“Where the  _ fuck _ did you get this???” You struggled through your laughter. “Oh my god, you are so stupid!”

You wiped a tear from your eye. “You’re such a goofball! Ugh, you are lucky that I love you so much. You’re really gonna kill me if you keep this up.”

He grinned, his cheekbones dusted orange as he tucked his face into his hood. You could hear his signature ‘nyeh hehe’ from his hiding place and you tried not to squeal from cuteness overload. ‘Stars above, I would die for him’ you thought.

You turned to see everyone’s eye lights on you, an unreadable look on all their faces.

“What? Why are y’all looking at me like that?”

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Confessions, Cash, and a little bot of Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your chaotic morning, Nightmare wants nothing more than to cause a little bit more. He gets more than he bargained for, and the boys are left seeing you in a different light. This might cause a lot more problems in the future, but who can blame you for being a bit too affectionate? You were tired!
> 
> Later on, you meet a new pair of bones who aren't so happy about you being their new roommate. Let's hope you get along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my beautiful birds!  
> Sorry for the long wait, but I was pretty stumped with how I was going to write the new boys. I had to have some variety, you know? Can't have every monster you meet be overly friendly.  
> Not everybody is going to like you and that's okay. You'll just have to win them over!  
> After all, what is a family without its challenges?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Nightmare watched as you were surrounded by the others, disgusted by the number of positive emotions that filled the room. While he was intrigued by your ability to get them to trust you so easily and your fighting prowess, he still couldn’t help but grimace as the scent of flowers overwhelmed him.

Positive emotions, no matter how minor, burned Nightmare’s magic. Not only that, but it hurt like a bitch, which always got him in a bad mood. Even before his corruption, he couldn’t be near things like this for too long.

Imagine his surprise when as soon as you said you loved Stretch, the room was flooded with jealousy. Most of it was coming from Wolf, and he knew why.

During your fight with Error, the others told him of how Wolf was the first to find you, and how the first time they met you, Wolf had you sprawled across his ribcage. Not to mention how you popped out of his jacket like a demonic weasel.

Wolf’s tail was flicking around angrily, and the emotions dripping off him soothed Nightmare’s burns. The former prince had two options: take advantage and get a little more power, or do nothing.

Clearly, the right choice is the first one. He deserved at least _some_ reward for putting up with all the painful positivity for so long without complaining. He stepped forward, a smug look on his skull as he put his plan into place.

“Why are y’all looking at me like that?” You asked. 

While the head tilt was cute, he had a mission to accomplish. “yo _u_ sa _id_ y _ou_ lov _ed_ st _retch_ ri _ght?_ wh _at_ ab _out_ t _he_ re _st_ o _f_ u _s?_ ”

The others perked up at that. Seems like they were just as curious, especially Oak, who began stalking over to your side. Wolf was quick to follow, taking his place at your feet like a loyal dog. ‘no _w_ th _at’s_ ju _st_ pa _thetic_ ’ Nightmare thought.

He watched as the gears turned in your head. Your face was very expressive, and he could practically hear what was going on in that fleshy skull of yours.

First, confusion, then processing, and finally it clicked. Your eyes widened, and you slapped your forehead with your palm as you groaned.

“OH!” You exclaimed. “Now I get it. Dude, my brain doesn’t work when I’m tired, so please don’t be cryptic with someone who’s running on 3 brain cells, Nightmare.”

You chuckled at your little joke, but Nightmare was left confused. Did humans actually run on individual brain cells or were you just being silly? During his days as a prince, he never got around to studying humans. Even now, he only uses them for power, so he truly didn’t know if you were serious or not.

He didn’t have time to ask as you continued.

Your voice was soft, almost embarrassed as you spoke. “Yes, I do love Stretch. But, he’s not the only one I like. Honestly, I’m surprised I’m not screaming at this point. All of you guys are my favorites.”

He was stunned. Nightmare was not expecting that kind of response, nor was he prepared for the next wave of burning. Every monster’s soul was radiating happiness and the rush felt like a hot brand against his bones.

He tried his best not to flinch, but he knew Dream was aware of the amount of pain he was in. He didn’t need that pity. Nightmare bit down the urge to snap at his brother. He would be fine.

“really, doll?” Red asked, his eyes lights wobbling and a light red dusting his face. You smiled at him.

“Uh, yeah? All of your universes have such interesting stories, and I can’t remember how many times I’ve lost sleep reading through them. Especially yours, _darlin’_ ,” you whispered. 

You may have put a slight drawl in your voice when you said that last bit, but you couldn’t help it! He’s been calling you doll, so giving him a nickname like that should be fair, right?

Red’s jacket fluffs up as his face is burned a deep red, and the next thing you know is that he’s gone from your lap and hiding behind his brother’s legs. Edge only scoffed at his brother’s cowardice, but Mal could see the pride on the taller’s face.

You were left stunned at the sudden departure. You call him that _once_ and he runs? ‘Oh, I’m _so_ doing that again. That was _adorable_.’

You snapped out of your inner musings, whining before stretching out your arms and pouting.

“No~ darlin’ come back! I wasn’t done with you yet!”

He only shrank into his jacket more, keeping himself from looking at you. He didn’t even budge when his brother shook his shoulder. 

‘Damn,’ you thought. ‘He was warm, too.’

“I COULD TAKE HIS PLACE!” Blue offered. If Red wasn’t gonna keep you company, then he might as well take advantage. Move your feet, lose your seat, am I right?

You raised a brow at his enthusiasm. “Are you sure, Blue? I don’t wanna trouble you too much.”

“NONSENSE, I WOULDN’T OFFER IF I WASN’T SURE,” he chirped.

“Alright, Muffin. Here, lemme just,” you lifted him onto your lap. However, instead of facing away from you as you did with Red, you shoved his skull into your shoulder, burying his nasal bone into your curly locks. “There, that’s much more comfortable. Right, hun?”

You didn’t get a response. You tried shaking him, which was a little awkward because of how close he was to you. Still nothing. You tried calling him again.

“Blue? You good, buddy?”

Sans leaned over from his place on the armrest. He looked concerned (and highly amused). “uh, kid? I think you broke him.”

“Oh, shit. Wait, really?”

Blue was frozen, his eye sockets empty, and his face void of emotion. When you pushed his skull into your hair, he was overwhelmed by the softness of your skin and the smell of your hair.

While Blue was a very, _very_ friendly monster, this was far more than he was expecting. He’s used to people picking him up or hugging him randomly, and sometimes he’ll even encourage it, but none of them smelled like this.

Sweet like nectar, smokey, and a little bit spicy. It was intoxicating, and he found himself nuzzling into your neck to get more of it. He knew his brother would tease him for this later, but he didn’t care. He was going to ingrain the scent of you into his memory if it was the last thing he did.

Both Stretch and Mal stared at him, torn between laughing and prying him off of you before Blue got the idea to sew himself into your clothes. Stretch wasn’t that put off by his brother’s actions since he was already used to Blue’s clingy nature.

“Nah, he’ll be fine,” Stretch assured. “but i don’t think he’ll let go for a while.”

“Oh, okay,” you yawned. “Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier. I like all of you guys. Fuck, I even had you guys as my home screen at one point!”

Yikes, oversharing much? If you kept this up, they would see just how obsessed with them you really were, and your ‘cool girl’ facade will wither away. You knew that, and even while your cheeks were burning a fierce red you continued anyway. You were too tired to care.

“I’ve spent months dreaming I could meet at least one of you, and now I’m sitting here and somehow not losing my shit completely. This is crazy!”

Ink cut in, fully aware that you were willing to spill your guts without hesitation. “What do you like about each of us? Surely you like us for different reasons.”

“Ink!” Dream scolded. He should’ve known the artist would take advantage of this. He just didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time the Ink did the same with Error as he was rebooting.

“Oh, I’m glad you asked. Buckle up buttercup because here we go!

I’ve loved Sans since I first saw him. Real shit, when I first looked at him my mind just went AAAAAA!! He’s so round, like a marshmallow!

I also like him because of how he acted during the game, and how he took advantage of game mechanics. I’ve never seen a character so aware of the world they live in that they take advantage of even the little things. My dumbass would probably just try and fight somebody and end up dead in two seconds.

Not only that but his puns always get me, even if I see them coming. I can’t help it! 

Papyrus always made me smile, and the first time I saw him I screamed because of how cute he was. He killed me when he said ‘fuck logic’ and walked over my head like gravity didn’t exist! Now _that_ got him to be my favorite, along with the date sequence. _That_ made me cry because it was just so cute!

Not gonna lie, If I could I would adopt him but he deserves better than that.

I think UnderFell was one of the most in-depth AUs out there, but there’s also so much shit about y’all that some people just do not know what is canon. But the things they make about Red and Edge are so cute but at the same time so fucked up. Kinda like my family. 

Y’all do so much for each other, even if you don’t want to admit it. It reminds me of how my siblings and I do things like buying each other gifts but would still rather die than say who did it.

The same goes for Mal and his brother. Your underground was by far one of the most hard-hitting ones since it’s so similar to what my world was like.

Well, apart from the whole apocalypse thing and humanity getting their asses handed to them by mother nature because of their own stupidity, and _of course, we fucking would_. But I guess that's just how your world worked.

Also, don’t think I don’t know about that little tradition you and your brother have. I love Zelda just as much as you two do. I’ll even lend you my Switch and we could play together later,” you snickered. 

You were tired, but you were determined to tell these boys how much you loved them. Your chest was burning and you felt kinda drunk, probably since you had a full stomach and you wanted to run out of the room from embarrassment, but you’ll be damned if you stopped now.

You didn’t notice how each monster mentioned was slowly getting more flustered as you kept talking. 

You turned to look at Oak.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, baby. I can’t remember all the times my sister called me out because of you. She would even send me cute pics of you just to hear me scream. Every time I see you I just wanna squish your cute little face and feed you till you pop! The same goes for you too, Willow.

If that fishy bitch of a queen ever hurts you again, I’ll grill her ass until she’s nothing but ashes, okay?”

Oak practically melted at the idea of you feeding him while Willow just looked away bashfully. ‘SO CUTE!’

“Both Stretch and Blue are the cutest in my opinion. I mean look at them! Stretch makes me wanna cuddle him to death and Blue will always be my little knight, and nobody will ever take them away from me. I’m not joking when I say I would fight god for them. 

And don’t you dare tell me I can’t Blue, you can’t stop me.” You were quick to shoot down Blue’s rising argument, squishing him further into your chest and ignoring how he squirmed.

Wolf whined and placed his head on your thighs. You didn’t bother stopping yourself from squealing at his puppy eyes, and you scratched him under his mandible.

“You, my little puppy, remind me of when I was younger. But we can talk about that later. The way you care for your family was always something I looked up to. That, and I absolutely _love_ your bone structure, especially your tail. 

I don’t know who was dumb enough to think you had anything close to the bone structure of a deer, but I know for a fact that you have nothing in common. I’ve carved more than my fair share of bucks, and I can testify for that.

Ink, Error, and Nightmare just make me sad as shit. Especially you Nightmare, but I love you anyway and you can’t make me stop you shady, goopy fuck nugget,” you slur.

Ink laughed boisterously, not at all bothered by Nightmare’s glares. You whipped around to stare him down. You pointed your finger at him accusingly.

“Ink, you’re just as fucking shady and you know I’m right! You think you’re tough shit just watching as everything goes to hell when you are perfectly capable of changing their fates. I mean, sure you don’t have a reason to, nor do you have any morals, but _fuck_ man. The things I’ve seen you do aren’t _anything close_ to what you say you are.

But I feel you in the emotions department. I may have been born with ‘em, but I still don’t know if I’m in control or if they control me, shit. 

And Dream, you are baby. That’s it, that’s literally all I can tell you. But, you are also someone I would fight god for,” you were giggling with each word and the prince didn’t know if he should be worried.

Ink immediately stopped laughing when you mentioned emotions. He wasn’t expecting you to know about _that_ , much less relate to his situation. 

Humans, to his knowledge, were creatures flooded with so many emotions he could never hope to understand; he didn’t know they also had trouble with them.

They all watched as you flopped onto your side, head in Mal’s lap, and pulled the blanket over you and Blue. Mal sputtered, screeching for you to get off him. You only giggled sleepily, snuggling further into his lap and lazily raising your arm. “Now, if y’all excuse me, I am becoming one with the couch.”

Your voice was lazy and slow, almost sultry if it wasn’t for the fact that you looked like a child curled around her favorite toy.

When you get tired, your voice drops a couple of octaves and goes raspier. You remembered how your brother made fun of you for it. He said you sounded like a drunk cat in the mornings, and at night you sounded like a dude who smoked for 20 years. You smacked him for that one.

The memory of your brother made you smile, and soon you drifted into darkness.

* * *

They should’ve guessed that your soul would be just as expressive as you were. The more you talked, the louder your soul sang, and what started as a simple melody was now a full-blown symphony. It was loud and boisterous, practically overflowing with joy.

You kept babbling, and Sans was tempted to cover your mouth to get you to stop. When he heard you praise him, his face erupted in blue and he pulled his hood over his skull. Sure he got complimented by people, but not while their soul was trying to drown him in genuine affection.

The Fells, Swaps, and Mal were no better. Their faces were colored with their magic and they looked ready to run. Red and Edge were the most put together, grinning as you talked about how much you knew about them (that didn’t last long when you mentioned their family dynamic).

Mal wasn’t prepared to be called out on his game fascination, and the Swaps didn’t expect to be placed that high in your charts. Blue had his face hidden in your shoulder as he tried to process what you meant by calling him your knight. Did you see him as someone reliable? Or was it something else?

Oak and Willow were flattered (and low key worried) when you offered to protect them from Her, but made up their minds to _never_ let you two meet. If you cared for them enough to fight a high-level boss monster, then they would try their best to keep you alive.

Wolf’s tail was wrapped around your ankle while you pet him, and he was so happy for the affection he almost missed that little comment about your fascination with his bone structure. **‘She likes my tail? Really?’** He wondered. 

Both he and Oak perked up with your mention of skinning deer. A strong female who not only knows how to protect herself from danger but can also _hunt_ ? As in, _provide for a family?_

Oh, how the universe has blessed them with this woman. They were already fantasizing about seeing you in action.

Error didn’t think much of your comment towards him. He didn’t need some human’s pity, nor did he want it. If you knew about his past, then you knew. The same applied to how you knew about Ink’s past. He was still salty about getting kicked in the ribcage, and he cradled his aching chest when another wave of pain went through him. That was _definitely_ gonna bruise.

Dream and Nightmare, however, took much more notice. You knew something that you shouldn’t, and that meant you had blackmail on _both_ of them. Dream relaxed when you said you cared for his brother, though he struggled to keep his laughter down when you called him a “goopy fuck nugget.” 

Nightmare wasn’t so fond of the name, but he was too busy glaring at Ink to comment. (Little did he know that it was revenge for the sexist comment he made earlier. She didn’t forget about that.)

Ink was having a blast. He was amused by how easily each skeleton reacted to your ramblings. He wasn’t much for flattery, since he already knew how most creators felt about him with their constant chatting. But that comment about his watching made him a little wary of you.

Only Error knew about his tendencies. After the truce, they were more comfortable around each other and even got along enough to chat or just sit in silence. For you to know why he does what he does AND where he came from was entirely new. He had to be careful if he didn’t want the others to get their hands on dangerous information.

All of them watched as you passed out in Mal’s lap. Said skeleton was unsure of what he should do with his hands. He had the perfect opportunity to touch your fluffy locks, but was he allowed to touch you so casually (or so intimately)? Obviously not, because Wolf’s eyes were filled with a promise of violence if Mal even tried it.

“SHE’S GOT GUTS TO PUT HER GUARD DOWN IN A HOUSE FULL OF BOSS MONSTERS,” said Edge.

Red and Sans shared a look before the former spoke, a (fake) look of concern on his skull. “what, ya plan to take advantage? low blow, boss.”

“yeah, edge, who knew that the captain of the local police would stoop so low as to take advantage of a sleeping girl. how underhanded,” added Sans.

“BOTH OF YOU CAN SHUT IT! KEEP IT UP AND ILL KICK YOUR TEETH IN YOU MONGRELS,” Edge seethed. Of course, he wouldn’t do that! 

“aw, c’mon bro, don’t get your bones in a twist. we’re just tryin’ to **get under your skin,** ” cackled Red, who laughed at the way his brother hissed.

He knew Edge wouldn’t dare scream. It would wake you up, and they knew what it was like to scare a human awake. It never ended pretty and Red was not in the mood to deal with a crazed, half-asleep human bent on destroying anything considered a threat at the moment, thank you very much.

“ _Will You Idiots Quit Your Bickering And_ **_Get Me Out Of Here_ ** _?!_ ” Mal whisper-shouted. You were nuzzling into his spine and he was getting _wildly_ uncomfortable with the magic pooling there.

“alright, mal,” Stretch chuckled. “we’ll get you out. just hold still.”

Sans placed his arm on Mal’s shoulder blade while Stretch grabbed his brother’s scarf, both summoning their magic to teleport all of them away from the couch. Wolf was quick to catch your head before it hit the cushions, carefully placing your head down and sliding his hand from beneath it.

Everyone tensed as you shuffled around, turning to face them and stilling once more. They let out a collective sigh of relief. You didn’t wake up, thank the stars.

  
  
  


Edge, Mal, Blue, and Red had to leave for work and the others had plans to explore the city, so it was up to Wolf, Oak, and the lazy duo to watch over you until they got back. Them, and Teddy, who was cuddled up to your side but looked ready to maul anyone who dares approach.

Those who were left behind stayed beside you for a while, content with just being in your presence. Eventually, the skeletons filtered into their parts of the house. 

Wolf and Oak left to go food shopping, both having agreed that you needed to eat more due to how ‘skinny’ you were. The amount of irony of that coming from a pair of _skeletons_ would make you cringe, but who could complain about being well-fed and cared for?

You were alone. Defenseless, vulnerable, and asleep. Being in a house of monsters you knew and trusted, you didn’t really need to be all that worried. You were safe and protected while you were under this roof. 

Well, you should be.

The front door opened.

You were no longer alone.

* * *

  
  
  


Cash and Ash had just come back from a night of “investigating”. They were going around each magic density in the city, trying to find clues to help them get back home to their own universes.

Not that this one was _bad_ , it’s just that Cash wasn’t comfortable around so any humans. His underground was hellbent on getting their revenge on humanity, but now that he was surrounded by humans who interacted peacefully with monsters… He had more than a few doubts about the council’s battle plans.

That, and the fact that monsters were **heavily** outnumbered by an average of 650 humans per 1 monster.

Ash, on another note, was skittish in crowds. He also tended to get violent if approached by anyone he deemed a threat, so adding that to Cash’s stress levels was getting him both annoyed and desperate for a break.

The pair walked into the living room and Cash made a beeline for the couch. His bones ached from walking for so long, and a nap was well-deserved in his book. 

However, this world just didn’t want to give him a break, and he was stopped in his tracks when he met the glare of a very big, very _angry_ dog.

Cash threw his hands up and took a step back. The dog didn’t budge from its place on the couch, but he wasn’t going to risk the chance of there being a second one lurking in his blind spot.

“Easy boy, i ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Cash said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Just great. After a day of hauling his tailbone across the city in a wild goose chase, he wasn’t allowed to sit down without being threatened by a fucking **dog.** Sure, he was a magic skeleton, but that couldn’t save him from becoming dog treats for a mutt as big as a bear.

The lanky skeleton looked around for a way to distract the pissed off pooch before a groan came from beneath the blankets. He relaxed when the dog stopped its growling to prod its muzzle against the blankets. It must’ve been the owner, and if it was then Cash had a few choice words for them.

“Hey, who the fuck do ya think you-”

“ **Teddy, quiet.** ”

The sharpness in their voice made his jaw snap shut. He watched in mild terror as a hand reached out to grab the dog’s collar, completely ignoring him before they hoisted themselves out of the covers.

Their hair was frizzy and standing straight up on one side. Cash would laugh if he wasn’t screaming on the inside. It was a human. _In the house._

Ash hadn’t seen them yet, but he was sure the trigger happy skeleton would panic if he saw a random human in the middle of the living room. While they were a stranger, Cash knew better than to let Ash go apeshit and get them all arrested.

“Oi, fleshy! ya better get outta here before ya end up dead. i’m not in the mood to play janitor,” he called.

The human only scratched at their scalp and ‘hm’-ed at him. They still haven’t turned to face him, which didn’t help him feel any less nervous. Maybe if he checked you he would feel better prepared for a sudden encounter.

Suddenly, they turned to face him. He jumped a little when he heard their neck let out a sickening * **crack** * before getting a good look at their face. It was a woman, from what he could tell. She had red lines on her face from where her face was pressed into the cushions, which was honestly pretty funny when paired with her gravity-defying hairdo.

She looked him up and down, sizing him up before she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She wasn’t taking this seriously, but that would change in a second.

Cash allowed himself to get a little louder. “Are you deaf? i told you to leave.”

Once again he was ignored, and he was tempted to start yelling before Ash waltzed into the room, his arms full of various snacks. The large skeleton froze when he saw you, and they both watched as she dragged herself off the couch.

She stood quietly, blankly staring at the wall before she dropped onto all fours and pushing her rear into the air. After a few unnerving pops from her spine, she scooped through until she was balanced on her toes and hands. 

‘What is she? a dog?’ Cash thought. He was too busy questioning your actions to notice the hairpin trigger about to snap right behind him.

Ash was still frozen in the doorway, watching you with laser-focus. He was still in shock of there being a stranger in the house, and the way her joints kept clicking and popping was _not_ helping his increasing urge to make a break for it.

After a few moments of silence and (one-sided) terror, Ash dropped everything he was holding and summoned a round of broken bone attacks. He threw them towards her, aiming for her legs but was surprised to watch her kick into a handspring and land facing him. Her face was turned into a snarl, her body close to the ground and poised to fight, and only now did he notice the black dog growling behind her. She sent a scowl his way, quickly dodging the bones Ash threw at her and skittering up the stairs, the beast close behind her.

Ash was a second away from going after her but was stopped by Cash placing a hand on his chest. He sent the purple-clad skeleton a questioning look but he only shrugged in return. Guess he won’t be getting any satisfaction for a while.

Cash took notice in the way she moved; graceful, calculated, but wild in the way she dropped into a low fighting stance. She clearly had experience in fighting, and Cash knew he’d have to keep a careful eye on her if the originals upstairs didn’t kill her for trespassing.

He noticed something when she glared at Ash. He might be seeing things, but Cash swore he could see a glint of two yellow diamonds in her eyes. A soft, barely noticeable glow of green mist was coming from her mouth.

Cash shook his head. He really must be tired if he was suspecting a human to somehow be able to use magic. 

If this chick was able to fight, then she was capable of killing. Which meant that she could be a threat to his brother, and he was _not_ gonna let that fear become a reality.

Not again.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE.**


	10. Wolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are home and they brought food! They also notice that another, more dangerous duo has returned. Looks like Wolf and Oak are gonna need to have a little chat with a certain skeleton.
> 
> Meanwhile, you get curious about how much the house has changed since you got here. Lured by the softness of a red blanket, you get quite the surprise when you find out whose room you've just invaded.

Okay, they  _ may _ have gone a bit overboard this time.

5 lbs of ground beef, 3 lbs of pork belly, various cheeses, even _more meat_ , along with some vegetables to balance it out (Wolf wouldn’t stop nagging him about how a balanced diet is more efficient to keep a human healthy rather than a purely carnivorous one).

Surprisingly, the duo didn’t feel as uncomfortable as they usually did when they went shopping together. Both of them were always followed by prying, fearful eyes whenever they went in public. 

Wolf mostly got them because of his height and beastly features, while Oak’s broken skull acted as his own attention seeker. It was exhausting to try and get cashiers to calm down enough to check them out.

But that didn’t matter. 

They'd do it again if it was to keep her safe and full. While they didn’t know why both of them were so quick to get protective of a girl they met this very morning, they chalked it up to her soul being a beacon of happiness. It felt nice to be near her, so it was only natural they’d want her to stay.

They took one last turn before arriving at the driveway. Oak parked his truck in the garage so they wouldn’t have to take the long trip from the front door to the kitchen. Wolf clambered out of the trunk, bags on each arm and a few on his tail, and made his way inside.

They could afford to be a bit more flamboyant than usual, what with there being around 16 monsters (and a human) sharing the same fridge. They agreed to not let any of it go to waste, especially since they didn’t know how much a human needed to eat every week and they didn’t want to risk you starving.

If you were the type to make your own food, then they would really need to thank the stars for sending you to them. Both Wolf and Oak were already drooling at the possibility of eating their little lady’s cooking.

As the two waddled inside the living room, they realized that she wasn’t on the couch. A quick look at the fresh magic traces told them all they needed to know. 

_ They _ had come home, and her first meeting with the antisocial pair hadn’t gone too well.

Wolf sniffed the air, trying and failing to detect the iron tang of blood. She wasn’t hurt, at least. However, if Ash  _ did  _ manage to hurt her… 

He shook his head. No use worrying about it now. He could deal with  _ that _ later. Right now, he needed to get this food inside before doing anything else.

* * *

Teddy’s clicking nails announced your arrival into the kitchen. You were still a bit shaken by your second rude awakening of the day, but the sound of voices got you curious. You wanted to see who returned.

Wolf and Oak were shuffling around each other’s bulky body. You giggled when Oak got slapped by Wolf’s tail from getting too close, the former retaliating with a thick bundle of carrots.

“What are you two up to now? Surely you don’t plan on wasting all the food you brought playing food fight,” you questioned.

They smiled when they saw you, almost tripping over each other to get to where you stood. Welcoming them with open arms, you were swept up into their strong arms and crushed between them in a very awkward bear hug. The force knocked the air from your lungs.

“Welcome home!” You wheezed, delighted by their affection.

Wolf nuzzled your cheek and you squirmed as you tried to do the same. “ **We’re back, pup.** ”

Oak had his skull pressed into your stomach, his teeth tickled against your stomach. You gently rearranged yourself so that he was now pressing into your chest. 

You loved these boys, but you’d rather not let them know how easy it was to tickle you. If you punched them because of it, you would never forgive yourself.

“ **we got you some food. do you like it?** ” Oak purred. 

You looked over his shoulder at the mound of bags on the table. You stared in disbelief. ‘Some? Bitch, that’s not  _ some _ at all!’ You’d be set for weeks by the look of all the meat they bought.

“I love it, sweetie. I’ll have to find my recipe book and get started if I hope to put a dent in it. But I think it might be too much for just me. Mind helping?” You said, smiling.

No use in letting good food go to waste. They bought it for you, so you will do your damn best to give these boys a feast as thanks. Tacos, pasta, stew, you’ll make it all! By the time you’re done, this house will smell like a restaurant.

“ **In a minute,** ” Wolf says. You don’t notice the growl in his voice. “ **We need to have a...** **_little chat_ ** **with someone.** ”

Oak nods his head in agreement, a dark look in his eye and a manic smile on his teeth. You sigh but say you understand, you can’t keep them here just because you felt a little lonely waking up without them nearby.

They let you go and stalk their way upstairs, Oak cackling under his breath and the steps creaking under their weight. You turn around and start writing down how a list of how many ingredients you were suddenly blessed with. 

Surely you would have enough recipes to get through it all, right?

You spent about an hour just putting everything away by yourself, but at least they had three huge ass fridges for some reason. Maybe the bulk buying was a regular thing? It made sense with how many mouths they had to feed, but damn.

Once you were done, it was time to look for that damn book. You hoped you brought it with you. It had your favorite jerky recipes and you  **refuse** to spend weeks trying to remember all the ingredients you liked together.

‘Come to think of it, I only ran into my room by instinct. Maybe I should see where everyone else’s rooms are just in case,’ you pondered. You should’ve asked for a tour earlier, but you’ll make do.

You decided to start downstairs. The living room, garage, and back door were all the same, but the laundry room had been replaced by what you assumed was another bedroom and shifted to the end of the hall. 

The door was dark brown; it was so dark that you almost mistook it for black until you got closer. It had scuff marks on the bottom like someone kicked the door closed instead of using their hands, and the knob was a rusty copper. You tested the knob and found it unlocked. Carefully, you poked your head in.

The room was big, about the same size as your master bedroom, and the walls were painted a soft, snowy grey. The floor was littered with ripped pillows and blankets that collected into a nest in the center of the room. The entire place smelled familiar; earthy, with a hint of smoke and musk that lingered in the air.

You walked over to the mass of pillows, spotting a large red blanket bunched right at the center. You glanced at the door. ‘Just a touch wouldn’t hurt, right?’

You grabbed the fabric and melted at how  _ soft _ it was. It felt exactly like how clouds looked. Fluffy, smooth, and doused in that nice scent from before.

You pulled it up and around your shoulders, burying your face within the folds and taking a good long whiff. Why was this so familiar? 

You didn’t realize that you had climbed into the center of the nest, and just as you went in for another round you heard the door creak open. You whipped your head around and felt your face heat up when you saw Wolf walking in.

_ That’s _ why it felt familiar to you.

**You were in** **_Wolf’s_ ** **room!**

* * *

  
  
  


How  **_dare_ ** Ash attack her.

He leaves you alone for no less than an hour and you manage to get into  _ another _ fight? If you kept this up, then he might just need to follow you around. He can’t risk you getting yourself killed over something stupid.

Wolf’s tail was flicking behind him in his rage, but the thought of you getting hurt because of his negligence made it still. If he lost you the same way he lost his brother…

‘ **No!** ’ He quickened his pace, barely registering Oak summoning his weapon behind him. ‘ **I’m** **_not_ ** **gonna let that happen. Not again.** ’

They marched up to Ash’s room, ignoring the door completely by teleporting inside. There they found Ash surrounded by bags of chips and candy wrappers, the smell of sweets and salt flooding the room. The hunched skeleton noticed the enraged pair instantly and turned to face them.

Oak’s smile was unnerving, laced with a tinge of madness. Wolf was snarling at him. Before the snack-covered skeleton could react, he found himself pinned against the floor with a row of teeth against his throat. He struggled for a bit before Wolf’s jaw tightened, to which he relaxed and grunted in annoyance.

“ **_what’s the meaning of this?_ ** ” Ash growled.

Oak laughed at the tone. “ **it’s funny how you think you’re in the position to ask questions,** **_ash._ ** ”

“ **_what?_ ** ” 

Wolf released his hold on the other’s throat to glare at him. “ **You attacked the girl. Surely, if you had taken the time to pay attention you would’ve noticed that she is under** **_my_ ** **protection. Seems to me like you’re picking a fight,** **_Ash_ ** **,** ” he growled.

Ash began to struggle beneath him, bearing his teeth as his eye blazed with magic. “ **_you mean to tell me that you’re protecting a_ ** **_human_ ** **_?_ ** ”

“ **what of it?** ” Oak asked. He made his way over to the two, crouching to look over Wolf’s shoulder and step on Ash’s palm. The pinned skeleton hissed in pain, but Oak only continued with a smile. “ **our evergreen is the sweetest thing. she didn’t even scream when she met us, so it’s only natural that we’d take an interest. and we can’t just stand by when others touch what doesn’t belong to them.** ”

Oak dug his heel into the thin bones, his grin widening as Ash winced. Wolf was crushing his shoulder blades into the carpet, digging his clawed phalanges into them as he snarled.

“ **Now spill it. Why did you attack her?** ” Wolf asked.

Ash looked away, mumbling something under his breath. Suddenly, a sharp bone lodged itself into the carpet next to his skull. He stiffened; it just barely grazed his cheek but Ash could feel the drop of magic leaking from the cut.

He looked over to see Oak with several similar bones floating around him. His smile was long gone, replaced by a dead-eyed glare. ‘ **_fucking hell_ ** ’

“ **_fine!_ ** ” Ash groaned. “ **_i panicked, okay?! cash and i just came back from looking for clues on how to get back to our own timelines and we found her on the couch._ **

**_we had a bad run-in with a few humans and i was on edge, so i jumped and threw a few bones. she dodged, ran upstairs, and i haven’t seen her since. happy?”_ **

Well, that made sense. Guess they should’ve warned him there was someone new in the house. Wolf huffed, annoyed that he forgot about Ash’s tendencies and how much danger he put his new pup in.

“ **aww, ash. I didn’t know you were such a scaredy-cat,** ” Oak teased. “ **we’ll warn you next time we bring a human in the house, ‘kay?** ”

Ash scoffed. “ **_i don’t need yer damn pity! what i need if for you to keep her away from me._ ** ”

“ **Deal. We’ll keep her away from you, but if you even** **_think_ ** **of trying to hurt our pup, you’re as good as dead.** **_Got it?_ ** ” Wolf growled.

Ash sighed. “ **_fine by me. but if i find her anywhere near my room, then i’m not responsible for what’ll happen,_ ** ” he spat.

Oak and Wolf shared a look. They nodded and released him. Getting up, the pair sent Ash one last withering glare before they left the room, slamming the door behind them. Ash sat up, rubbing his bones as he wondered ‘ **_what the fuck did that girl do to get them like that?_ ** ’

As they got to the stairs, Oak said he had to go check on his brother. Wolf waved him off and continued downstairs, heading for the kitchen. The groceries had been put away and he noticed a list on the counter, but there were no signs of the human.

“ **Where did she go?** ” He asked himself. Wolf noticed a trail of her scent leading towards the laundry room. Did you need to wash something?

He followed the scent trail, determined to find her, but then it led him to his bedroom. Wolf tilted his head in confusion. ‘ **That couldn’t be right... What would she be in there for?** ’

His phalanges hovered over the doorknob, a thousand thoughts going through his head. Why was she in there? Was she looking for me? Did I need to hide anything??

Wolf steeled his resolve and opened the door. He had to duck down to get in the room (curse his height) before he noticed how well your scent mixed with his own. They melded into each other, and Wolf barely kept down a satisfied rumble before he spotted you.

There you were, in the middle of  _ his _ bed and wrapped in a bright, beautiful red. You were practically drowning in the fabric, and Wolf had to clench his jaw to resist jumping on top of you and trapping you in his arms. You were just too adorable to resist, but he didn’t want to scare you more than he already did when he walked in.

You looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide in panic and a rosy blush covering your cheeks. You buried your head under the covers, shyly peeking out to greet him.

“Oh! Uhm, h-hi Wolf…” you mumbled. “I can explain.”

Wolf only lifted a brow bone at you, a confused but happy smile on his face. You were far too cute like that. He was planning on asking you something, but he couldn’t resist the urge to tease you.

“ **I see I’ve** **_blown your cover_ ** **,** ” he grinned. You snorted, stifling your giggles with the blanket.

“ **If you wanted me to scent you then you could’ve just asked.** ”

“Scent me?” You asked. You sat up and let the blanket fall to your shoulders. “Why would you need to scent me?”

“ **Do humans not scent each other? I would assume it necessary to stake a claim to what is yours. We monsters do it all the time.** ”

“True,” you hummed. “But I don’t believe we humans do that as often as you think- wait, did you just say I’m yours?”

He flushed at the accusation. He didn’t mean to say  _ that!  _ You didn’t belong to him. Well...  _ not yet _ at least. But that wasn’t the point! 

Wolf was just about to try and defend himself but decided to play along with it. No use backing down now.

“ **Mm, I was hoping for that in the future. I mean, it’s not like you’re sitting in the middle of my nest like it’s yours or anything,** ” he chuckled.

You laughed. He was quite the smooth talker considering the fact he lived alone in the wild for most of his life. You liked this side of him.

“Well, it’s your fault for making it this comfortable. If you came in any later I would’ve claimed it as my own. It's perfect for my gem collection,” you joked. 

Sure you were joking, but you really considered taking the red blanket and putting it in your own little nest of a bed. It would be perfect for cold nights  _ and  _ it smelled nice, who could blame you?

Wolf was quiet, still thinking about what you said. He knew he shouldn’t be applying his world’s customs in another dimension, but his instincts were screaming with joy. You liked his nest, accepted his  ~~ attempts at ~~ courting, and acknowledged his efforts at making a comfortable bed.

Wolf knew his tail was wagging behind him, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to care. ‘ **If she likes the nest, then surely she won’t mind me getting closer, right?** ’

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. In walked Willow, who announced that everyone had returned home and they needed help in the kitchen. You looked out the window, surprised by how close the sun was to the horizon.

‘It should be around 6, so I’ve been in here for about 2 hours. Yikes.’ You cringed at the reminder that you’ve been creeping around in Wolf’s room for hours. That’s gonna be another source of embarrassment in the future, you just know it.

“You said you needed help in the kitchen? Here, I’ll come with you,” You offered. 

Wolf deflated at the lost chance but figured it was for the best. He couldn’t keep you all to himself, no matter how much he wanted to wrap you up in blankets and cuddle you silly. 

You walked past him, giving him a few scratches under his chin before making your way out of the room. Wolf sighed as the door closed behind you. Guess he’ll wait for the next chance he gets.

The large skeleton stalked over to the mess of blankets and sat down. He picked up the red cloth, remembering how cozy you looked while wrapped in it. Lifting it to his nose, he inhaled deeply.

Wolf smiled.

It smelled like you.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, my beautiful birds!
> 
> I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, or other holidays. I've been so busy this month that I almost forgot to post this chapter (´∀｀；)
> 
> Well, anyway. I hope you guys have a Happy New Year and end this shit-show of a year with your loved ones. Let's welcome the new year with a smile (≧∀≦)


End file.
